Living in Reign
by Alexa Somerhalder
Summary: Two best friends, Kate and Elizabeth accidentally gets trapped in Reign. What will happen when they discover that they are Mary's sister? Will they be able to leave and go home? Or will love prevent them from leaving? Bash/OC & Francis/OC/Mary; will slightly become AU.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot._**

* * *

><p>"Frary!"<p>

"Mash!"

"Frary!"

"Mash!"

The two best friends, Kate and Lizzie fought back and forth, about which shipping was better. Kate, who preferred Mash to Frary, was because she had a crush on Francis and Lizzie who preferred Frary was because she had a crush on Sebastian who was also known as Bash.

"How can you ship Mary and Bash together? That is so unnatural. Have you seen Bash? He's too gorgeous for Mary." Lizzie said looking over her best friend who had a look of disgust on her face.

"And have you seen Francis lately? He getting more and more gorgeous than **_Sebastian_**." Kate retorted back to her. The two then processed to argue again; about which man is better until Lizzie decided to end the argument and suggest that they watch Reign.

"You know what, how about we watch Reign from the beginning to prove our theory?" Lizzie asked.

"I say we should." Kate said agreeing with her.

Lizzie grabbed the control, turned on the TV, and surfed through the channel until she landed on the CW where they were giving re-runs of Reign.

"_Since Mary, Queen of Scotland, was a child-" _Out of nowhere, the TVstarted to spasm and thunder started to crack.

"Liz, what's happening?" Kate asked scared out of her mind.

"I don't know what's happening." Lizzie responded back to Kate scared out of her mind too.

The TV then started to fuzz and the sound started to get louder and louder.

"Turn off the TV Liz!" Kate shouted at her best friend.

"I can't turn it off." Lizzie shouted back to her.

The TV started to get louder and fuzzier by the minute. The sound got so loud that the girls dropped to the floor covering their ears. The TV repeated its action until a bright white light came through and smoke filled the room.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth, Kate wake up. We're here." A voice called out making the two groan loudly.<p>

"No."Lizzie responded back to person.

"Girls come on, wake up. We're in France." The person then said to them.

"_France!_ What are we doing in France?" Kate said panicking and fully awake looking around the carriage.

"We are here for protection." The person responded.

"Protection, what do you mean-Oh My God. Lizzie wake up."Kate said while nudging Lizzie to wake up finally looking at the person's face.

"What do you want-" Lizzie said awake and pausing at her sentence also finally getting a good look at the person's face.

It was MARY STUART. The **_Mary Stuart_** sitting in the same carriage as them.

"Mary?" Lizzie said with a whisper.

"Yes Lizzie. Is there anything wrong?" she asked smiling at the two girls whose eyes were wide like saucers.

"No no there is nothing wrong." Lizzie said very quickly.

"Liz, we're in Reign." Kate whispered to her still looking at Mary's smiling face.

"Holy macaroni Jesus." Lizzie said out loudly finally realizing that Kate and herself were trapped in one of their favorite television show, Reign.

* * *

><p>Heyyy people. I am back with a new story. I will be updating The Bastards sometime this week or the next as well as this story. Enjoy and review.<p> 


	2. Pilot, Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Living in Reign<strong>:

_"Liz, we're in Reign." Kate whispered to her still looking at Mary's smiling face._

_"Holy macaroni Jesus." Lizzie said out loudly finally realizing that Kate and herself were trapped in one of their favorite television show, Reign._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzie's POV<strong>_

It was a dead awkward silence during the carriage ride. I could not even bear to look at Mary without going into shock or fainting. Kate, on the other hand went into shock at least 5 times while staring at Mary, who was a little freaked out by it. I tried my best to snap her out of it but ended up slapping her at least 3 times, which earned a disapproving look from Mary. She finally snapped out her shock and I took this as my chance to get some answers from Mary.

"So… Mary, why are we going to France again?" I asked her.

"I told you. We are going for protection from the English." She answered back.

"Why do the English want us?" I asked very confused to why the English would want Kate and I.

"Because you are princesses of Scotland." Mary answered back.

Both Kate and I had our eyes widened at that statement.

"Oh holy cheese bacon!" Kate exclaimed. Before any of us could begin to speak again, the carriage came to a stop.

"Oh, it looks like we are already here in France." Mary said looking out the window of the carriage. "Come on, we need to get out the carriage." Mary then got out the carriage leaving Kate and I alone.

"Did she just drop a huge bomb on us and left?" Kate asked looking out the door that Mary had exited out of.

"Of course she did. She's Mary Stuart." I said to Kate before exiting out the door leaving her alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATE'S POV<strong>_

I watched as Lizzie got out the carriage stalking after Mary. I groaned and then retreated after Lizzie and saw her swarmed by Mary and her subjects. I walked up behind them and got tackled with a hug. I hugged back hesitantly until by the person pulled back to let me see their face.

"Oh my god. Kate I can't believe you're here." The person now identified as Aylee said.

"Yeah... I can't believe you're here too... Aylee." I said cautiously.

"Did you forget about your best friend?" She asked me raising one of her eyebrows.

"No. I would never forget about you." I said totally lying to her face with a fake smile planted on my face.

"Come on, let's go back to Mary and the rest." Aylee said pulling my hand without hearing my answer.

"Is that Francis?" Kenna asked Mary as she was looking for her childhood friend.

I looked at who Kenna was talking about. Sebastian, the king's bastard and Lizzie's crush. Oh, how I can't wait for her reaction.

"He's gorgeous." Kenna said.

Oh, please Francis is better looking than that twit.

"No, that's not Francis. I know it isn't." Mary said to Kenna still searching for Francis.

"Then that must be King's bastard and Diane's son. I heard that the king favors him." Lola said and I watched as Lizzie's head raised up and lock eyes with Sebastian. I watched as Sebastian also lock eyes with her. Liz and Sebastian kept giving each other googly eyes and I watched Bash flash her a smile and she blushed lightly looking down. I will be needing to talk to her about that. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't even notice that Mary and the rest were making their way into the castle.

"Wait guys, slow down. Wait for me." I yelled and ran after them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizzie's POV<strong>_

The castle looked very huge inside than outside. I wasn't even surprise when Kate got lost trying to find us. The servants had came towards us to show us our room. My room was next to Kate and Mary. I walked into my room,looking at the design of the room, outlining the interior, and tracing the fabric of the bed.

This has probably been the best day of my life. I snapped out of my thought when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said letting the person know that they can come in my room. The door opened and Kate's face came into view.

"Hey. How are you liking the place?" She asked me coming in the room and planting herself on my bed.

"I'm liking it very well." I replied back to her.

"So...What's with the googly eyes between you and Sebastian?" Kate asked very curiously arching one of her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I replied to her acting like I didn't understand the question.

"Come on, Liz were in reign. We can do anything we want. This might be your chance to get Bash." Kate said to me grabbing on to my head.

"Well maybe that chance might not happen and if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking sterling for a walk." I said to Kate taking my sweater and headed out leaving Kate by herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>_

Liz make her way to Mary's room to go and retrieve Sterling and take him for a walk. This walk for also for her to get some thinking. She was still thinking about what Kate had said to her about getting the chance to be with Bash. This may be Reign, but it wasn't a fairy tale. Liz wandered down the grounds of the castle with Sterling on the other side of her. Liz sat down on a rock near the lake and watched as sterling was wandering around and sniffing anything he could find but there was still one question that still bugged her.

**_ Would she ever see her family again?_**

She touched her necklace which she got from her mother before she died. Suddenly an aggressive bark startled her and made her turn towards sterling. Sterling was standing in a protective stance barking at the woods. The barking continued as sterling ran towards the woods.

"Sterling," Liz yelled. "Sterling come back. Sterling come on, Mary is going to kill me if you get lost."

"Elizabeth," a voice called her out by her full name. "Elizabeth, stop"

She ignored the voice calling her out and walked forwards towards the wood to get sterling back.

"Sterling, please come back." Liz yelled out.

"Elizabeth," the voice called out near her.

Liz then felt herself getting pulled into a hard chest.

"Oh,god." Liz mumbled to herself as she stiffened at the touch of the person's body. She raised her head up to see Bash looking down on her. He connected his blue eyes to her green eyes. The two didn't let a sound out of their mouth as they continued gazing at each other.

"So... Elizabeth, were you trying to ignore me or are you just that deaf?" Bash asked her sending a small smile towards her.

Elizabeth looked down before answering. "Oh, I don't know maybe I was trying to save Mary's dog before I get skinned alive."

"Elizabeth, young girls, royals should not go into the woods alone." Bash said holding onto Liz tightly.

"But sterling might get lost. And i could have caught sterling if you didn't stop me." Liz replied back to Bash.

"Elizabeth, listen to me carefully, Sterling will come back. Under any circumstances do you go into the woods. Do you hear me?" Bash said to Liz carefully.

"What's in those woods?" Liz asked looking back into his blue eyes.

"Something very dangerous. Promise me that you would not go to the woods." Bash said to her sincerely making her lean into his touch.

"I promise." she promised him. "Now if you would please let me go"

Liz tried to pull away and get out of his grip but instead he pulled her closer squeezing her against his body. She blushed and looked down embarrassed. Bash looked down at her necklace and traced it.

"This is a beautiful necklace." Bash said tracing her neckline. Liz's breath got caught in her throat as Bash kept touching her neckline.

"Thank you. I got it from my mother. Now if i can't go to the woods, can you get sterling back for me before Mary finds out?" Liz asked practically begging him.

"Why not. Anything for a pretty girl." Bash said flirting with her. "I will get sterling safe and sound for you."

"I hope you will. I am counting on you." She said to him getting out of his grip.

"Go. I'll find him" Bash promised her.

Liz walked away knowing that Bash was looking at her. Bash kept his gaze on her until she was out of eyesight and looked back at the woods with a hard look on his face.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. I am back with another update and thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciated it very much. Review as many as you can and you will get another update. Stay Beautiful Guys.<p> 


	3. Pilot, Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Living in Reign:<em>**

_Liz walked away knowing that Bash was looking at her. Bash kept his gaze on her until she was out of eyesight and looked back at the woods with a hard look on his face._

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATE'S POV<strong>_

After Liz left me alone, which was probably the stupidest idea ever, I wandered down the halls looking for something to do. I still can't believe Liz and I are in Reign. This is probably like a dream come true. I could probably get Liz and Sebastian together. That would be a match made in heaven but then again in episode 5 Mary and Bash kiss. Looks like I'm gonna have to intervene and turn on my Kate charm. I was probably too wrapped up into my thought to see Francis waving his hand in front of my face.

_Don't freak out. Don't freak out_. I thought to myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I spoke calmly checking him out without letting him know.

"Its okay. You were probably wrapped up in your thought to notice me. I'm Francis." He said extending his hand out.

"I'm Kate Stuart." I responded back to him shaking his hand firmly.

_Oh my god. It's love at first sight. And I'm touching his hand. I just touch his hand! Don't freak out._ I reminded myself.

"Ahhhh. The famous Kate Stuart. Where's your twin Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Somewhere around the grounds. She left me here alone with nothing to do." I replied back to him. "My favorite food is cheese if you wanted to know."

"You know, you're a strange one." He said, stopping to looking at me.

"I get that a lot." I said repeating his action. "People don't like that about me."

"Well, I didn't say I didn't like it." Francis said smirking at my surprised face. "Makes you very unique."

I blushed lightly looking down and he stepped closer to me.

"Your so different from Mary. How are you two related?"

"Well, I obviously got the charms and the looks and she...she just got nothing to compare to me."

"I like your sense of adventure and humor." Francis said stepping a little closer towards me.

"Who doesn't?" I asked repeating his action and starting to change the subject. "Must be hard to be engaged young."

"Of course it is. But I'm glad, then I probably couldn't have got to met you." Francis said leaning down closer to me.

"Likewise." I responded, lifting myself up, slightly making our lips move closer to each other.

_Here it goes. Francis is leaning down to kiss me. I can't wait for those luscious lips to touch mine. I've been waiting for this forever. The only time I got to kiss Francis was on my cardboard cut of him. _

"Kate!" Someone yelled snapping Francis and I out of our moment.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." The voice now recognized as Liz said.

_What a buzzkill. Way to go Liz. You've ruined my chance of kissing Francis- the real Francis this time._

"I've been with Francis. He's been showing me around the castle." I told her.

"Princess Elizabeth, its nice to finally meet you." Francis said taking her hand and plant a kiss on it.

"Likewise Francis." Liz said to him before turning towards to Kate. "Kate, Mary said that we have to go get ready for the wedding."

"I'll be right there." I told her and turn to face Francis. "I guess I'll see you soon."

"I guess I will." Francis replied back and walked away. I turned to watch him walk away from my sight and turned towards Liz who gave me a disapproving look.

"What?" I asked trying to hide from her gaze.

"You know what? You almost kissed Francis- Mary's fiance. You can't do stuff like that. It's going to ruin the storyline if you keep acting like this." Liz explained to me which I just ignored.

_Come on, who is she to judge while she is trying to get busy with Bash? But she does have a point about the storyline._

"Kate, are you even listening to me?" Liz said annoyed that I didn't even listen to her rant off about the storyline.

"Okay. I get it. Don't change the storyline. Don't try to get Francis and blah,blah, blah. Now that it's settled, let's get ready to party." I said grabbing her hand and pulling us towards our room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liz's POV<strong>_

After taking a while with Kate getting into a dress, we both walked into the wedding hall to see glittering silver and gold over the palace in celebration. We both twirled around to observe the whole hall right before our eyes.

"This is so beautiful." Kate gushed as she pulled my hand and walked us towards Greer, Aylee, Lola, and Kenna.

"Kate, Liz you made it." Aylee said pulling us into a hug.

"We're so glad to see you girls here too." I replied back on Aylee's comment. Lola, who didn't even say hello, was staring at Mary and Colin very intensely.

"Why aren't you with Colin?" Greer asked interrupting her staring. The girls turn around to see Colin take Mary's hand and kiss it gently.

"And what's he doing with Mary?"

"I'm sure its nothing, Lola." I said reassuring her.

"Well, she's his queen. He's just paying his respects."Lola said going back to stare at Colin and Mary. I looked towards Kate who was talking to Aylee and make sure she caught my eye. She saw the look on my face and looked at Lola and nodded. She walked towards Mary and grabbed her hand to pull her towards us.

"Mary, Aylee, I want to go dance." Kate said pulling on their hands.

"You can't dance alone, Kate." Aylee said.

"She won't be alone." Mary replied back to her and looked towards the girls.

"Lola, come dance with Kate and I. Take off your shoes. Come on. Dance with us." Mary said ordering us to do so.

"Come on, this could be a chance to have fun." I said taking my shoes off. The girls liven up to the idea and started to remove their shoes.

"Now, let's rock this party." Kate said pulling the girls and I onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>_

The girls held hands and danced wildly while the King, Queen, and mistress looked on. The girls let out a giggle but the Queen looked unamused.

"We're overrun by Scots." She said sarcastically.

The rest of the onlookers clap and laugh along. Some of them even join them in dancing. The group left Mary, Liz, and Kate, as they were the only three in the middle of the dance floor spinning around in a circle. Liz continued spinning until she caught the eye of Bash. Feathers began to fall from the ceiling as Mary locked eyes with Francis, whose eyes were on Kate who was still dancing.

"Look, Elisabeth and Philip are leaving." Lola said as the girls all got back together.

"Its time for the consummation; the ritual; the mystery. Aren't you curious?" Kenna asked them pulling them behind the group.

"I don't think this is a good idea Kenna." Liz said nervously, fidgeting with her hands.

"Come on, Liz." Kate begged. "You can see what your wedding night is going to be like."

"Fine. Let's go." Liz said and the girls silently cheered.

Kenna grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her away. The rest of the girls follow them into a cramped, dark room shrouded in secrecy by a curtain.

"You mean, they actually watch them, you know..." Aylee asked.

"It's tradition for royals." Greer answered to her.

Kenna turned towards Mary and said, "Don't you want to know what you're in for someday? With your Francis?"

Liz looked back at Kate and saw that she was visibly upset about Francis being Marys. Kenna them pulled back the curtain to reveal the newlywed couple, a bed, and a group of people in a candlelit room.

"Pax vobis. In nomeni patri et fili et spiritus sancti. Amen." The girls heard the bishop in the room say. A lady in the room went to attend to the nervous bride, help king her remove her clothes. The bride- Elisabeth looked like she was going to pass out until her husband, Philip came into the room. He grabbed her face and shields her eyes from the rest of the people in the room and whispered to her.

"We're the only ones that matter here." The two began to kiss softly and inch their way to the bed, where they continue kissing and moaning. The girls watch as the consummation unfolded in front of them.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Liz said pulling Kate and Aylee back with her.

"Let's go." Aylee said gasping quietly.

The girls apprehensively left the room. After they had their way back in the main hallway, where anyone could see them, they split up.

"Go, before anyone sees us." Mary said to them as a warning.

Kate and Liz both ran up the stairs and made their way towards their room and shut the door quickly. Kate sat on the bed, watching Liz quickly change out her dress and put on her nightgown.

"Well," Kate started. "That was something."

"We never should have seen that Kate. It's like we were invading their privacy." Liz said. "How would you like it if we were watching you consummate?"

"That would be hot." She said smirking at the idea.

"God, you are so disgusting." Liz said disgustedly and threw a nightgown at her face. "Go get ready for bed."

"Fine." Kate said standing up to go change her clothes as Liz got into her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Kate slipped out of her dress and pulled on her nightgown. She turned off the light and slid herself into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kate's POV<strong>_

_"I love you." Francis said smiling, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me close to his chest._

_"I love you too, Francis." I replied to him grabbing his neck and pulling his lips towards mine and captured them. He returned the kiss and-_

No, no, no, no. It was not suppose to end like that. We didn't even get to finish kissing. My thoughts were interrupted by a scream. And guess who's scream. That's right it was Mary Stuart- the queen of Scotland. Her scream woke Liz and I up making us jump out of our bed.

"Kate. Do you remember what happens in this episode?" Liz asked me slightly confused to why Mary was screaming.

"Let me think." I said and finally realized why she screamed. "Isn't this the part where Colin tries to rape Mary." We both widened our eyes.

"Oh my God." Liz and I simultaneously and jumped out of bed and ran towards Mary's room. When we got there, the guards were dragging Colin out of the room. We both walked in and looked at our sister who was scared and distress.

"Oh, Mary." Liz said rushing towards her and sat on the bed, pulling Mary into a hug. I sat on the other side of the bed and comforted her.

* * *

><p>"How could this happen? Where were the guards? Why didn't they stop him?" Aylee asked as she, Liz, Lola, Kenna and I sat in Mary's room. Lola hadn't stopped crying since she heard the news.<p>

"I hope Mary did if they didn't." Greer said. "They'll question her virtue. If she's not a virgin, then she'll never be the queen of France, and our chances at court will be over."

"She did stop him." Liz and I said simultaneously.

"You don't know what happened, any of you." Lola said.

"Tell me then." Mary said coming into the room.

"I've spoken to him. He's being held." Lola said. "I bribed a guard. Colin's a good man; a boy still."

"What did he say?" Mary asked in a stern voice or as I like to call it the Queen's roar. What possible defense could he have given you?"

"He said he was forced. He wouldn't say by whom. He couldn't, he was so afraid. But he said there are people, powerful people, behind this, and he had no choice." Lola answered.

"What people?" I asked Lola even though I knew who it was.

"Here, in the castle. He wouldn't risk saying more." Lola said.

"Do you believe him, Mary?" Aylee asked my sister.

"He looked so surprised that I would fight back. That I would even wake." Mary replied back to Aylee.

"That you'd wake?" Kenna asked. "He attacked you."

"The wine. " Mary mumbled looking over her dressing screen."I was told not to drink the wine. I was warned."

"Warned by whom?" Lola asked Mary worried about Colin's fate.

I looked towards Liz who mouthed Clarissa to me. I nodded and turned back to the conversation.

"It doesn't matter now. I believe you. I believe Colin." Mary said looking at Lola right in the eye.

"Please help him." Lola begged Mary as the queen left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>_

The girls looked over Lola and watch as she cried tears over Colin's death.

"There was nothing I could do. I was too late." Mary said sadly to Lola.

"He wasn't a traitor. "Lola said with tears streaming down her face. "He wasn't a rapist."

"They said he was involved in an English plot. I don't know who to believe or to trust. I, I am so sorry, Lola." Mary said to Lola trying to ease the pain of her best friend.

"You're the reason he's dead." Lola said standing up. "Anyone who's close to you lives in constant danger. We're disposable, all of us."

"No, you're not. I need you. You're my friends." Mary said pleading with Lola.

"Kenna's my friend. Greer and Aylee are my sisters are my friends. You are my queen, and we're your subjects. We're here in service to you, whatever that means, whatever it costs us." Lola said.

"I will protect you."

"You can't even protect yourself."

"Lola, I think that's enough." Liz said trying to stop Lola from making a big mistake.

"No, she has to hear this Liz." Lola said tears still streaming down her face.

"She's heard enough Lola. Don't hurt her feelings." Kate said defending Mary.

"I'll do better. I promise." Mary promised Lola and the girls with tears in her eyes. Lola sits back down and starts crying heavily and all the girls start to comfort her except for Liz who watched Mary walk out and start after her.

Liz walked out trying to find Mary but couldn't find her. She then heard the scratching sound of paws hitting the wood. She looked up to see Bash with Sterling by his side.

"Sterling!" Liz said excitedly bending down to hug Mary's dog. "You found him."

"Oh, Sterling. I'm so glad you're here." Liz said and then turned to Bash. "Sorry. Been a long day."

"I know." Bash said to her.

"So much drama here." She said.

"You're not alone here." Bash said back to her.

"I know. I have my friends and my sister." She said back to him.

"I am not talking about your friends." Bash replied back to her and looked behind her to see his mother staring at him.

"I meant I want you to be well, Your Grace." Bash said changing his tone.

"Call me Liz." She said hanging onto Sterling's collar. "Thank you, Sebastian. Truly." Liz then leaves with Sterling and waves goodbye to Bash and he responds back and watch as her mother comes to talk to him.

"Mother." Bash said to his mother as they came face to face.

"Where did you find the dog?" Diane asked her son.

"In the woods. It was drawn to the blood." He replied back to her.

"How close did you get?" Diane asked Bash but got no answer. "Take care, my brave son, or you will bleed for a girl who will never be yours."

"I'll be fine, Mother." Bash said looking at his mother then looked back at where Liz was standing at.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. I have good news and bad news. Good News is that i finally update and thank you guys for reviewing while i was on "vacation." Bad news, My other story The Bastards Is going to end with 3 chapters left so i can focus on this story. Don't worry guys, I'm crying too. So yeah, review, favorite, follow, anything that can make me smile and warm my heart up. Stay Beautiful.<p> 


	4. Snakes in the Garden, Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot.**_

_**A/N:** Hey guys. I know long time, no update. I've been very busy with school work and stuff but now I'm on vacation so that means more updates starting tomorrow. I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Enjoy the chapter and I will want to know what you like about this chapter in your reviews and yeah, have fun! Stay Beautiful Reigners _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Living in Reign:<em>**

_"I'm Kate Stuart." I responded back to him shaking his hand firmly._

_"Of course it is. But I'm glad, then I probably couldn't have got to met you." Francis said leaning down closer to me._

_"Likewise." I responded, lifting myself up, slightly making our lips move closer to each other._

* * *

><p><em>"You're not alone here." Bash said back to her.<em>

_"I know. I have my friends and my sister." She said back to him._

_"I am not talking about your friends." Bash replied back to her and looked behind her to see his mother staring at him._

* * *

><p><em>"Where did you find the dog?" Diane asked her son.<em>

_"In the woods. It was drawn to the blood." He replied back to her._

_"How close did you get?" Diane asked Bash but got no answer. "Take care, my brave son, or you will bleed for a girl who will never be yours."_

_"I'll be fine." Bash said looking at his mother then looked back at where Liz was standing at._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>_

"Sarah, can you inform Mary that we are here to see her?" Kenna asked the servant girl, wanting the get into Mary's room and discuss recent events.

"Sure." Sarah knocked on the door before entering the room. "Lady Kenna, Lady Aylee and Greer of Kinross and Princess Elizabeth and Kate, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Sarah." Mary said carrying herself over to where her sisters and friends were standing.

"You slept there while Lola slept in your bed?" Kenna asked looking over at Lola sleeping in Mary's bed.

"We were talking about what happened to Colin." Mary explained. "She fell asleep crying. I feel for her. And for Colin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kate's POV<strong>_

"The French King and Queen said Colin's attack on me was an English plot. But Colin told Lola it was someone here, highly placed at French court. All I know is it had to be someone opposed to Scotland's alliance with France. My engagement to Francis." Mary explained to us while I was searching for some food. I found an apple and took a bite out of it, chewing it real loudly, making Liz look at me in annoyance.

"England wants our country and your crown, Mary. You need this alliance with France to protect us and Scotland from England." Liz said standing out from the group and moving next to Mary.

"And I'll need time before there's any chance of Francis marrying me. I won't have time if I don't figure out who's against me."

* * *

><p>"Let's agree it's a brilliant match." Queen Catherine said to the King as Liz, Mary, the girls, and I looked on. "Madeleine's French, so there is no question of the family's loyalty. They're very wealthy."<p>

"But not royal, so they are hungry for power." The King responded back towards her.

"They'll pay for it," Catherine stated and the king nodded.

"It's only right to accept the support of one's loyal subjects" The King told quickly as he changed his mind. The Queen smiled and turned towards her youngest son.

"And she has a giraffe," The Queen told her youngest son. "Madeleine's widely traveled. She's come far away by ship."

"Do I get a giraffe too?" Charles asked excitedly.

"The moment she's your bride." Catherine responded smiling back at his enthusiasm.

"Francis," The king said walking towards his other son "To show respect, I want you to go with your little brother to the landing."

Charles then turned his attention, facing his father, Francis, and Bash. "Can Bash come as well?" He asked with hope in his tone.

"Charlie!" Catherine hissed, "You know that Bash isn't really your brother. He's just your father's son. His presence is disrespectful."

I watched Liz glare at Catherine from behind me. I hated how Catherine thought of Bash as below her standards just because he was a bastard. I guess Liz also noticed how hurt Bash was about that comment.

"The girl's parents were enjoying Morocco so they sent her on alone." Henry explained.

"Apparently, she was more afraid of meeting her future husband then of pirates." Catherine said, letting out a small laugh and messing with Charles' hair. "Well, that's to be expected at age seven. She'll get in line, we all do." Liz and I watched Catherine sneak a look towards Mary.

"Perhaps I can go with Francis." Mary offered. "I came here too as a child. Perhaps, I could reassure her. And maybe one of my sister's will like to join me?" Mary then turned her attention to Liz and I.**_ Oh god, this could be my chance to be with Francis!_**

"I'll go." I said without letting Liz even open her mouth.

"Well, then it's settled." Mary confirmed turning back to King Henry.

"It's several hours journey." King Henry said and Mary shrugged it off.

"We'll take food and treats. We don't mind really." Mary said, not taking no for an answer.

"You know on second thought, why doubt we greet the girl here." Catherine spoke quickly. "We don't know the journey might not be safe."

"They'll stay on the King's Road. A dozen well-armed guards will keep any bandit s away. Prepare a carriage for Mary, Queen of Scotland and Kate, Princess of Scotland." Henry said walking off and out of the room.

I mentally did a happy dance and then turned around to face Liz who gave me a disappointing look.

"What?" I asked confused. "Is there something on my face?"

"You are only going with Mary to be with Francis." She said glaring at me.

"So, what's the problem with that?" I asked confused to why she is angry with me.

"Just promise me that you will not try anything stupid to mess up the show, Kate." Liz begged me, shaking my body for like the hundredth time every time I get to be with Francis.

"Liz, I got this. I promise not to do anything stupid or Kate-like." I said back to her, crossing my fingers behind my back. Therefore,I lied. Liz is my best friend, practically my sister but I want to live every moment I get with Francis in this moment.

"Kate," Mary called out. "It's time to go."

"Looks like I gotta go. Bye Liz. Have fun with Bash." I said looking back at her blushing face and then walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>_

The carriage ride was very long and quiet. Kate, who did not even say one word, fell asleep instantly on Mary's shoulder. Charles was reading a book leaning on Mary who also fell asleep on top of Kate's head.

"They even smell nice." Charles said to Francis, looking at Kate and Mary.

"I know." Francis breathed out looking at Kate and then out the window.

* * *

><p>"Can I finish my puzzle?" Charles asked once both Mary and Kate were awake. Mary looked down at him as Francis made his way out the carriage.<p>

"We'll come for you once the girls boat come ashore." Francis said through the window as Kate and Mary made their way out of the carriage with his help.

"See you soon, Charles." Kate said to him before getting out.

* * *

><p>Both girls stepped outside looking out for the boat that Charles fiancé, Madeleine was on. Mary, who grabbed her sister, Kate moved up closer see more than one boat.<p>

"Kate, do you see those boats?" Mary asked, thinking that she was hallucinating.

"I do. Do you think Madeleine packed her whole family on the boat?" Kate joked nervously looking at the boats approaching closer to the shore.

"No," Francis answered interrupting them. "There are too many boats."

Kate looked closely at the boat before realizing whose boat it is. "That's not a French boat."

"It's an English boat." Francis said completing her sentence, fearing for the girl's life.

"Is that a warship?" Mary said terrified, the color draining from her skin.

"Yes." Francis answered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>_

Liz who was practically bored out of her mind without Kate being with her, sat outside and looked at nature's beauty. This always calmed her down. Looking at nature and observing her surroundings always made her feel home. Feeling someone stare at her, she turned around to see crystal blue eyes staring at her. Bash stood there watching her until he called her over with his hand. Liz stood up from her place and walked towards Bash.

"Sebastian, is there a reason why you called me over?" Liz asked, looking over him- his physical features mostly. The way his hair looked down made his eyes shine out more and absolutely made him more adorable to her.

"I wanted to ask you if you want to go with me to Francis, Mary, and Kate." Bash said moving closer towards her making her take a step back a little.

"I would love too, but what for?" She asked confusedly. **_What did happen in this episode again that Bash had to go help Francis and Mary?_**

"The English came ashore and I'm pretty sure that Francis is going to do something ridiculous and attack them." Bash answered, taking Liz's hand and bringing her to the stable.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what happens in the episode. "The English are here?" Liz asked, acting as if she didn't know they were coming. She had to keep up her act or else Bash will sense that something is going on.

"The English are not here for you or your sisters, Liz. They are not here to hurt you, Mary, and Kate." He said, getting his horse ready to leave.

"The English are nothing but ruthless, barbaric, animals. If they aren't here for Mary, Kate, and I, then what is their reason to come to France?" She asked Bash who stopped preparing his horse to looked at her.

"I have no idea, Liz. Maybe they wanted to make peace with us? Or maybe they wanted take us out to dinner and a lovely walk on the grounds to see the stars?" Bash joked, making Liz form a small smile and giggle a little. "All I know is that I need to go stop Francis and I want you to go with me. So will you join me, Liz?"

"Yes Bash, I will love join you." She answered and Bash grabbed her waist, making her let out a squeal and lifted her up on his horse. He jumped up behind her and placed one arm around her waist and let the horse kick into a run.

* * *

><p>"Guards!" Francis yelled.<p>

"What are they doing here?" Mary and Kate both asked Francis simultaneously terrified of the English coming any closer towards them.

"I don't know. I think it's a hostile landing." Francis said trying to ease their fears.

"But England and France are at peace." Kate argued back.

"Have they come for me?" Mary asked and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Mary, you are not the only one they want. Do not make this all about you." Kate told her annoyed at her selfishness but Mary ignored her comment.

"Get Mary and Kate out of here. Hide them." Francis told a guard near him. "Mary, Kate can you ride?" Francis asked them looking at them.

"Yes." Mary said while Kate said no. Mary looked at her and Kate told her that she had never rode a horse and that she was always afraid of them.

"Kate, you'll ride with me." Mary said to her younger sister.

"Mary, Kate, Now." Francis demanded grabbing both of their arms.

* * *

><p>"No, wait!" Bash yelled as he and Liz rode up to Francis, Mary, and Kate along with a group of guards that had their weapons pointed towards the English men who were walking the shore line. "Don't shoot, stand down."<p>

"There's an English warship!" Francis exclaimed.

"The English come in peace." Bash and Liz told him. "The French ship took on water, it was in distress, and the English were nearby and gave rescue."

"How do you know this?" Mary asked looking at him and her sister together on the same horse.

"They sent an emissary on ahead to the castle." Bash explained. "He's being held, if they're lying, they'll have his head."

* * *

><p>Kate, Liz, Mary, Francis, and Bash stood together with the soldiers across from Madeleine and the English. The little girl made her way towards the middle and bowed down towards Charles and the rest.<p>

"Go and introduce yourself, Charles." Francis whispered to his brother in his ears. Charles, who was very shy, shook his head and looked down. Liz and Kate looked at each other and turned to Mary who was walking towards Madeleine.

"Hello Madeleine, I'm Mary. I know you've had a very long journey but you are safe now and you're very welcome here." Mary introduced herself to Madeleine who was took a step back terrified. Mary sighed and turned back to her sisters and Francis and Bash. "She's terrified. She doesn't think that we are going to protect her." Mary told her before turning to her sisters and pleading them for help. Kate and Liz moved from there spot and walked towards Madeleine.

"Hey Madeleine, I'm Kate and this here is Liz, my sister." Kate introduced herself and Liz.

"We are here to keep you safe. No harm can come your way. We promise you that." Liz said trying to soften her fear.

"Plus you see that boy right there, Charles?" Kate asked Madeleine who nodded. "Well he's going to become your new best friend if you take our hands to introduce you to him." Madeleine cooperated and took the girl's hand and let them lead her to Charles. She stopped moving and turned back to the sisters and they nodded her off to go on. The young girl sent the young prince a bow as the young prince pulled a piece of grass away from the dirt and handed to her. Both Bash and Francis pulled a smile at Kate and Liz's miracle work at getting Madeleine to Charles.

"I guess we did a very good job cause both Francis and Bash are looking at us." Kate whispered into Liz's ear as she looked at Bash and Francis giving them a small smile.


	5. Snakes in the Garden, Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot.**_

_**A/N: **Sorry it took so long being updated. Had a long week of school and I have decided since many of you follow the story that **The Bastards** is not going to be ending anytime soon. Cheers and Hoorays for that and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review or something and Stay Beautiful guys. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Living in Reign:<strong>_

_"England wants our country and your crown, Mary. You need this alliance with France to protect us and Scotland from England." Liz said standing out from the group and moving next to Mary._

_"And I'll need time before there's any chance of Francis marrying me. I won't have time if I don't figure out who's against me."_

_"Perhaps I can go with Francis." Mary offered. "I came here too as a child. Perhaps, I could reassure her. And maybe one of my sister's will like to join me?" Mary then turned her attention to Liz and I. 'Oh god, this could be my chance to be with Francis!'_

_"I'll go." I said without letting Liz even open her mouth._

_"I have no idea, Liz. Maybe they wanted to make peace with us? Or maybe they wanted take us out to dinner and a lovely walk on the grounds to see the stars?" Bash joked, making Liz form a small smile and giggle a little. "All I know is that I need to go stop Francis and I want you to accompany me. So will you join me, Liz?"_

_The young girl sent the young prince a bow as the young prince pulled a piece of grass away from the dirt and handed to her. Both Bash and Francis pulled a smile at Kate and Liz's miracle work at getting Madeleine to Charles._

_"I guess we did a very good job because both Francis and Bash are looking at us." Kate whispered into Liz's ear as she looked at Bash and Francis giving them a small smile._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Liz's POV<em>**

Later that night, there was a feast being held for Madeleine's arrival. Mostly everyone was there including the English who helped Madeleine come ashore. Kate and I stood next to Mary, Greer, Aylee, and Kenna. Mary, was staring at Catherine and Henry listening to their conversation.

"Liz," Kate whispered to me, grabbing my attention from the dancers. "Why is Sebastian staring at you?"

I looked around and saw crystal blue eyes staring straight at me. "I have no idea." I answered back to her.

"Well, you certainly did something to him." She responded back to me.

"Queen Mary, it's a pleasure to meet you."A voice behind us interrupted our conversation. Kate, Mary and I turned around to see the brunette haired English man walking towards us. He leaned down and grabbed her hand, planting a kiss on it and then turned his attention to us. "Princess Kate, Princess Elizabeth, pleasure to meet you as well." He then placed a kiss on each of our hands.

"You're English Lord Westbrook, but you say that you did not come on the warship?" Mary asked. "You reside in France?"

"I have a home in Paris, but I often stay at Court. Call me Simon, please." Simon said. "So we can be friendly and frail with one another, not like the French who simply say what you want to hear."

"What is your intention here, Simon?" Kate asked eyeing him very carefully.

"My intention in France has nothing to do with you or your sisters." Simon replied to Kate making her turn away from him. he then turned his attention back to Mary. "So, how is your engagement with Francis?"

"It's going quite well. We're very happy." Mary said faking a smile.

"Then why haven't you set a date?" He questioned making Mary avoid his eyes. "Charles and Madeleine are only 7, but they'll be wed on their 14th birthday. France's commitment to Scotland is hollow. They're playing both sides. If you or your sisters were really threatened, would they come to your defense?"

"I believe that is the very definition of their alliance, but of course you knew that." I said coming to Mary's defense.

"I know this from one look at you girls, that you're of age. So, why haven't the princesses found suitors yet? You know that they're English men willingly to court them?" He asked checking us out.

"I believe that we can find our own suitors through love and not through force." I spat at Simon making sure that I emphasised on the word force and Kate nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't matter. You girls should be married." Simon replied shaking off my comment.

"Are you proposing to us, Simon?" Mary asked making Simon smile a little. "Or are you trying to scare us?"

"Pack your pretty sisters and friends, in hopes of salvation, and go back to Scotland." He warned us leaning a bit closer than we had wanted him to be.

"And exactly how long before England attacks in full force if we do that ?" Kate asked Simon making him retreat back.

"We're not going anywhere." Mary spat at him.

"Didn't the nuns raise brave girls? Send to them for your protections, I recall. How is the porridge at Convent? We thought it needed a little seasoning. A little something to make the flavors of our intentions clear." Simon slowly told out.

"Are you threatening us?" Kate asked cautiously, taking a step forward to strike him down, until I stopped her.

"How dare you?" Mary screamed out taking a step forward as well.

"Darling," Francis said to Mary, stepping in and interrupting our conversation. "You're missing the game. Antown had seven cups of wine. Everytime he hiccups or burps, we must have one also. Simon, back at court."

"And very pleased to be here." Simon responded back to Francis.

"I have another game in mind for you." Francis cheekily said to Mary, taking another sip of his wine before handing it to Simon, and taking Mary alone with him. I looked at Kate whose face was visibly upset about Mary and Francis.

"I need a drink too." Kate murmured pulling me away from Simon and near where the wine was at. She took 5 cups of wine and drowned her sorrows in them.

"Kate, you can't really be upset about Mary and Francis. You know that it was bound to happen." I said taking her cup of wine and drinking it myself.

"That's easy for you to say. You have Bash, who has no intention in Mary since you came in the picture." Kate retorted back. "Speak of the devil." She mumbled, taking another cup of wine and walking away from me.

'What is she talking about?'

"Elizabeth, fancy seeing you near the wine. Never took you for that kind of person." A voice interrupting my thoughts spoke out and I turned around to face Sebastian.

"Well, Kate and I needed a drink after being cornered by Simon Westbrook." I hissed out the name like it was some disease that couldn't be cured.

"Not my biggest fan, either." Bash said, taking a sip of his wine and moving closer to stand shoulder to shoulder.

"Is there any reason why you were staring at me before?" I questioned, changing the subject and glancing a quick long on him to see him smile a little.

"Maybe because your beauty was so exquisite for me to ignore?" He flirted making me blush lightly.

"That's very cute, Bash but flirting with me will not get you anywhere." I told him, basically lying to his face, making him smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go head for bed. Goodnight Bash" I said, started to make my way past him until he pulled me back by my arm, close to his chest and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Elizabeth." He softly spoke out with the smirk still planting on his face. I retreated back from his grip and headed out the room, not waiting for Kate to come with me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>_

"Colin's alive!" Mary exclaimed, staring at Catherine and King Henry.

"Alive and escaped, I'm afraid." King Henry told Mary as Lola's eyes shined in hope.

"He had help." Catherine spoke.

"Who?" Mary asked, wanting to know more about her subject's well being.

"Perhaps the English," King Henry questioned.

"But, the attack, the execution. It all took place before they arrived." Mary said trying to convince them.

"They're always here," Catherine said. "Spies and treachery are constant in our world, but you have our protection. The guards are out looking for Colin and he will be found." Catherine promised.

"There's a picnic this afternoon, for Madeleine and Charles." Catherine continued, trying to change the subject. "But the perimeter will be guarded."

"Perhaps, this is a mixed blessing," Mary started, "And I'll have a chance to speak with Colin once he's found to learn how deep the plot against my person runs. You said yourself Colin was a mere pawn."

"The informants who pointed at the English fled fearing retribution." Catherine said.

"Have they?" King Henry questioned.

"All I ask of you is that you bring him back alive. I need answers. And you did regret that he was executed so quickly, not knowing my request." Mary begged.

"Colin is a dangerous fugitive. I cannot, we cannot possibly guarantee that he won't attack the guards and be harmed or killed." Catherine said, making it obvious that she wanted Colin dead.

"We can promise to try." King Henry promised Mary before he and Catherine exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Look at all the guards. As if Colin would ever willingly return." Lola said walking with Kate, Liz, Kenna, Greer, Aylee into the picnic.<p>

Both Kate and Liz smiled as they saw young Charles moving around the circle of girls trying to listen to his one true loves voice.

"How is Charles supposed to recognize the voice of his true love if she's so quiet?" Kenna questioned, "Who's the King talking to?"

"Anyone he likes." Greer replied.

"And since he has no use for the queen and his mistress Diane is away, he can have anyone he sees." Kate said, watching Francis and Mary have their close talk, before Francis seemed to get mad and walked away from here. "I'll be back." Kate whispered to Liz, who seemed confused and watched Kate walk over to Francis.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kate's POV<em>**

"Francis, lovely party isn't it?" I asked, once I made my way towards him, near the tables of food and drinks.

"It is, but your sister is infuriating me," Francis said, taking a drink from his cup. "How do you deal with her at times?"

"Mostly ignoring her and disobeying her rules." I said nonchalant, shrugging her shoulders. "But you're going to be stuck with her forever once you marry her." I felt a little hurt by that comment that I had just said.

"I hardly think that our marriage is going last that long." Francis scoffed, taking another sip of his drink. He then turned his attention to Mary who was talking very close to Bash. His face twisted into an expression of jealousy. I turned my head to look at the scene Francis was watching and my lips dropped into a frown. 'So much for eating his own words.'

"I'll see you later, Francis." I told him goodbye as he nodded me off. I stalked away and moved towards my best friend, tears threatening to fall, and make it's way down my face.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Liz asked me, snapping me out of my moment and look up into her eyes.

"You're right," I started to say. "This may be Reign, but it was not a fairy tale." I directed my eyes back to Francis still watching Mary, as Liz placed her hands on my back to comfort me. **_'Fairy Tales often end happily, but I'm not sure that it's going to be the same for Liz and I.'_**


	6. Kissed, Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Living in Reign:<strong>_

"_Queen Mary, it's a pleasure to meet you."A voice behind us interrupted our conversation. Kate, Mary and I turned around to see the brunette haired English man walking towards us. He leaned down and grabbed her hand, planting a kiss on it and then turned his attention to us. "Princess Kate, Princess Elizabeth, pleasure to meet you as well." He then placed a kiss on each of our hands._

"_You're English Lord Westbrook, but you say that you did not come on the warship?" Mary asked. _

_"Didn't the nuns raise brave girls? Send to them for your protections, I recall. How is the porridge at Convent? We thought it needed a little seasoning. A little something to make the flavors of our intentions clear." Simon slowly told out._

_"Are you threatening us?" Kate asked cautiously, taking a step forward to strike him down, until I stopped her._

"_That's very cute, Bash but flirting with me will not get you anywhere." I told him, basically lying to his face, making him smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go head for bed. Goodnight Bash" I said, started to make my way past him until he pulled me back by my arm, close to his chest and planted a kiss on my cheek._

"_Goodnight Elizabeth." He softly spoke out with the smirk still planting on his face. I retreated back from his grip and headed out the room, not waiting for Kate to come with me._

"_Are you okay, Kate?" Liz asked me, snapping me out of my moment and look up into her eyes. _

"_You're right," I started to say. "This may be Reign, but it was not a fairy tale." I directed my eyes back to Francis still watching Mary, as Liz placed her hands on my back to comfort me. '__**Fairy Tales often end happily, but I'm not sure that it's going ****to be**** the same for Liz and I.'**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Regular POV<em>**

Kate and Liz sat outside with the other girls on the blanket as they listened to them laugh and talk. They had a lot on their minds. Kate, with her Francis issue and Liz, on the other hand with her Sebastian issue. The things men can do to them. This all stopped once Mary asked a question that stood out to all the girls.

"Alright Kenna, it's your turn." Mary said through laughter and looked over at Kenna. "Not your first, but your best kiss" Kenna thought for a moment before a smile came over her lips.

"It was a man, not a boy," Kenna told the girls as they looked at her with shock.

"Who?" Mary demanded. "You must tell us."

"Well, all I'll say is that there's no point in waiting for a boy our own age that have no idea what they're doing." Kenna stated with a smirk coming over her mouth. "Either find yourself a man or take care of your needs yourself." Everybody looked at her with shock that filled their eyes. Kate almost choked on a grape that she popped into her mouth.

"Anyway, I think that its Greer's turn isn't it?" Kenna asked trying to get the subject off her. Greer let out a sigh before answering.

"My first kiss-" Greer said, then paused, and shook her head "Is in the very near future." She stopped and let out another breath. "I'm not like you. My families are not titled. I cannot afford even little mistakes. But I think I've found the right man."

"Who?" Mary asked and Greer smiled.

"He's tall, dark, and noble." She responded back. "Tomas, the son of the king of Portugal." Everybody looked at her in shock knowing that she cannot get involved with him. "He's here negotiating some kind of trade deal, but he's taking his time about it and I think it's to stay with me."

"Greer, it's dangerous to get involved with a prince." Aylee warned her. "You know they marry for alliances. Your families are commoners."

"Tomas is a king's bastard like Bash." Greer responded back to her. Liz looked up once she heard Bash's name and looked at Greer. "Favored too, but with money and land, I'm not a fool. I know a true loyal would never look at me except to ruin me. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, we believe you can." Mary told her Greer with a smile and then turned to her sisters who were avoiding to look her in her eyes. "What about you, Kate, Liz? What was your first kiss like?"

"Well.." Liz started, trying to stall her way out of the question but decided to admit the truth, "I'd never had my first kiss." The girls stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her in shocked.

"You'd never been kissed, ever?" Kenna asked Liz who shook her head and looked down innocently. Kenna then looked at Kate, who was playing with grass and trying to avoid looking at the girls as well.

A horse neighed in the distance as a guard came riding towards the girls, "Your Majesty, Your Uncle, Claude de guise, is here and wishes to see you and your sisters at once."

"Inform him that we shall be there soon." Mary said as the guard bowed and left the girls in peace. The girls then turned their attention back to Kate, "Don't think we are done with this conversation, Kate."

* * *

><p>The girls' uncle walked towards them, kissing each of them on their cheek. "You look well, Mary. As well as you, Katerina and Elizabeth. Your mother sends her affection." He hand them a letter from their mother. Eager to read it, Mary tried to pry it open until her uncle stopped her,"Read it later. You may be assured the love is in there, as is the news of a crisis in Scotland."<p>

"It's English, isn't it?" Liz asked, locking her eyes with her uncle as he nodded at her.

"They're massing on the border. And these are not the normal skirmishes. They're out in number. They're looking for weakness, - and if they find any - We must respond with strength." Their Uncle responded back.

"Yes. Surely mother has sent soldiers." Mary said concern for her country.

"Of course. But not enough," He told them before continuing, "We need more men. Our strongest ally is France."

"King Henry will help us." Kate promised their uncle.

"He's been asked, and he's been slow to answer. You were sent here to secure the alliance by marrying Henry's son. Now they're dragging their feet." Their uncle argued back,"What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Mary defended. "They're being politicians. Francis and his father aren't eager to commit to Scotland. They'd rather keep me in a drawer, like a pair of gloves for cold weather. And then when the weather grows cold for France, they'll take me out and I'll be wed. They're afraid of what a permanent bond might mean."

"But right now, we have immediate problems. Scotland needs more troops. As Queen, you must do something. Or else you'll lose your title to one of your sisters."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kate's POV<strong>_

God, I can't even think. It's so hot and I'm stuffed in this goofy dress and Mary had just dismissed Liz and I from her presences after finding out that we could become Queen if she doesn't help Scotland. Well sucks for you, little Miss Queen Bee, you could bow down to me anytime.

"Kate!" a childlike voice called out and I turned around to Prince Charles.

"Hey, Charles. What are you doing?" I asked, smiling at the little boy who was kicking

"Playing. Want to come play with me?" He asked, smiling so innocently, holding up the red ball.

"I'd gladly love to play with you." I said, taking the ball from him and kicking it far so either of us could get it.

That is how I, Kate, wasted half of my day playing ball with a prince ...until Mary came along and spoiled the fun.

"Come play with us?" Charles asked, once he saw Mary walking towards us and raced quickly to her.

"Happily." She replied.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes you just need to kick something." Mary said angrily, kicking the ball very hard.<p>

"You're not like a girl." Charles said to both of us as we looked at him.

"What did you think girls were like?" Mary and I asked simultaneously, pausing for a second.

"They sit around, afraid they're gonna mess up their dresses." Charles said chuckling, "You like to have fun."

We continued playing ball until Mary kicked the ball really hard into a tree.

"Roots are not something you lay but something you take on your way and I know more Mary, It's stuck." Charles said, looking up at his ball in the tree.

"Thanks a lot Mary." I spoke angrily at her.

"Maybe you should fetch someone with a ladder." She suggested until she got the idea of climbing the damn tree to get the ball out. "Wait, I've got it!"

"Your Majesties, may I present Tomas of Portugal, lord of Palmela? Tomas, Mary, Queen of Scots and Katerina, Princess of Scots." Greer said as she came around with some man I didn't recognize.

"Hello." Mary and I both said.

"Do you often stroll in trees, Your Majesty?" Tomas asked, looking up at Mary on the tree.

"Um, I climbed up here to fetch prince Charles' ball, but I guess he got tired of waiting." Mary replied back to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, " Because from down here, it looks like Scotland attacked Portugal without provocation."

"Um, turn around - so I can come down." Mary demanded the strange man.

"We may have a diplomatic incident here, Your Majesty." He told me, which honestly made me angry.

"Greer, please get your friend to turn around." I asked her politely, trying not to get myself angry. "She can't climb down with him staring up her skirts."

I faced Tomas as he turned his back from Mary who was having trouble climbing down the tree. By trouble, I mean she fell out the tree and landed on Tomas, who landed on top of me.

"Oh, God that hurts." I said, groaning, looking up into Tomas' eyes which were boring into mine.

"Your eyes are beautiful." He said, slightly flirting at me.

"Uh, thanks?" I questioned him, unsure of why he was flirting with me.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked, getting off of Tomas, who finally got off of me.

"Yes, but I think we should be concerned about your beautiful sister." Tomas said, grabbing my hand and pulling me from the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I feel like I got ran over by a carriage." I said, groaning as I got lifted up.

"Just promise, no more attacks from the sky. Portugal surrenders." Tomas told Mary with a chuckle. "Greer of Kinross, I look forward to seeing you tonight." He said, turning his attention to Greer.

"Your Majesty." Greer bowed.

"I might not have made a very good first impression, but I see why you like him." Mary told Greer, once Tomas left and was out of sight.

"Isn't he perfect? I have it all planned." Greer gushed. "The boating party's coming up. I'll pack a picnic basket, we'll be out there on the lake under the moonlight. And nature will take its course."

"Your first kiss." I said, smiling at Greer's happiness.

"And a beginning, I hope." She replied back.

"Well, good luck. He definitely looks worth the wait." Mary said to her, happy for her friend.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?!" Liz yelled and I slowly turned around to look at her angry face.<p>

"Playing with Charles outside, Started to play with Mary as well too, She got Charles' ball stuck into a tree-Oh and I missed the best part, I got attack by a man which was the highlight of my day, so I'll say 'Yeah, I'm fine. How are you Liz? How was your day?'" I said sarcastically, in which she just sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. It's just you left me all alone." Liz apologized to me as I pried her hands off of my body.

"I'm going to go to my room and I'll explain everything to you later, okay?" I asked, watching her slightly nod her head, making me turn my back until I got called back.

"Princess Katerina," A servant called out walking towards Liz and I, "Queen Mary requires you and Princess Elizabeth in her room.

"Oh, god what does she want from us?" I complained to Liz, who rolled her eyes and pulled me along with her.

* * *

><p>"Mary, what's wrong?" Liz asked, once we stormed into the room to see her pacing back and forward.<p>

"I think I've found a way to save our country." She said, smiling weakly at us.

"What is the plan?" I asked as she turned to look at me seriously.

"Tomas says that he will only help our country defend itself unless he gets a Queen," Mary said, "But that person is not me."

"Who is Tomas trying to court?" I asked impatiently.

"You, Kate. Tomas is proposing to marry you. Tomas wants you as his Queen." Mary revealed, making both Liz and I gasp in shock and look at each other and realized what was going on.

_**'I messed up the storyline!'  
><strong>_


	7. Kissed, Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot.**_

**A/N: **_Hey Guys. I'M BAAAACK. I know that I've been lazy with the updates but summer's right around the corner and I'll update full-time. Also I'll like to dedicate this chapter to **Faith.x23**, whose comment motivated me to step up and update. Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review to tell me how you think. Stay beautiful guys.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Living in Reign:<strong>_

"_Tomas, the son of the king of Portugal." Everybody looked at her in shock knowing that she cannot get involved with him. "He's here negotiating some kind of trade deal, but he's taking his time about it and I think it's to stay with me."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Nothing happened." Mary defended. "They're being politicians. Francis and his father aren't eager to commit to Scotland. They'd rather keep me in a drawer, like a pair of gloves for cold weather. And then when the weather grows cold for France, they'll take me out and I'll be wed. They're afraid of what a permanent bond might mean."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>But right now, we have immediate problems. Scotland needs more troops. As Queen, you must do something. Or else you'll lose your title to one of your sisters."<em>

* * *

><p><em>I faced Tomas as he turned his back from Mary who was having trouble climbing down the tree. By trouble, I mean she fell out the tree and landed on Tomas, who landed on top of me.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I think I've found a way to save our country." She said, smiling weakly at us.<em>

"_What is the plan?" I asked as she turned to look at me seriously._

"_Tomas says that he will only help our country defend itself unless he gets a Queen," Mary said, "But that person is not me."_

"_Who is Tomas trying to court?" I asked impatiently._

"_You, Kate. Tomas is proposing to marry you. Tomas wants you as his Queen." Mary revealed, making both Liz and I gasp in shock and look at each other and realized what was going on._

'_**I messed up the storyline!'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>_

Swords clashed back and forth, as Bash and his father spared against each other. The sound of the swords had made the room very heavier and competitive as Bash tried to win against his father. He would always try but could not succeed. Bash always easily lost concentration and regained it but this time he was thinking about Princess Elizabeth. The one girl who had a fiery attitude with a soft delicate side to her, he liked, but couldn't be with because of his status. That all stopped when his father's foot connected straight with his stomach and he fell on the floor. He hit the floor with his fist on the ground once, as he knew that he could not beat his father.

"Your mind's elsewhere." His father said as he held out a hand to help Bash up. "Is it slender lady Charlotte or plump lady Isabelle - with the breasts like two pigeons, huh?"

"Neither, but If I told you, you might poach. You've a liking for pigeon, as I recall. " Bash responded to his father and his father chuckled as they stood there in the middle of the room.

"We should help Scotland. Not for Mary or Kate but for France." Francis stormed into the room, ignoring his brother to face his father.

Henry just shrugged and signal Francis to speak. "By all means, explain."

"When you say that the border is quicksand, you assume that we'll lose. England hasn't sent its entire army north. They're poking to see what reaction they get." Francis explained. "We could strike fast, hit back hard and if we do nothing, we risk losing the entire Scottish alliance. Years of planning, wasted."

"So it's a balance of risks either way. Very good." Henry seemed impressed. "Except I've decided the Reasons against outweigh the reasons for. And guess what, I'm King." Turning his back, he spoke his next words to Bash. "Another round?"

"You never spar with me." Francis stated, taking the wooden sword out of Bash's hand and turning to his father.

"Is it a good idea for a King to spar with his usurper?" Henry asked, amused.

"You mean his inheritor." Francis said cockily. Henry laughed as Francis continued on, "If you win, I shut up about this whole I win, you send those six companies of men."

The duel began and the battle was more intense and more brutal than the fight between Bash and his father. As Henry kept managing to get up top, Francis managed to defeat Henry with a victorious look on his face.

"Good, Very good." Henry said, panting and out of breath.

"When can they leave?" Francis asked.

"Oh. No one's going to Scotland." Henry answered.

"But your word, your wager." Francis asked confused.

"Well, that's what Kings do. We make promises to everybody, and whatever works for the realm, we keep. Otherwise, they never happened. Lesson for today." Henry stated before he left the room.

Bash walked towards Francis after seeing him disappointed. "That's not the way -

"Don't need any more lessons right now." Francis angrily cut Bash off before exiting the room.

"Well, I'm sure Mary appreciates the liking you've taken to her sister." Bash shouted after Francis, turning towards the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>_

"What do you mean, Tomas asked for my hand in marriage?" Kate stood up shouting and pacing around the room. Her mind was spinning out of control. She was freaking out - completely going insane. This is not what's suppose happening. This wasn't her part to be playing, but yet it was all her fault because she decided to mess up the storyline. This was never like her to freaking out over something that can either break her or make her a little stronger. "What is wrong with me?" Murmuring to herself, she felt herself having an anxiety attack.

"Kate, are you okay? You look like you're about faint." Liz concernly moved towards her best friend who started to hyperventilate.

"I can't breathe right." Kate muttered several before sitting down on the couch. "How could you do this?" Turning towards Mary who stood like a statue with a look of pity on her face.

"It's my duty as Queen to save Scotland, and with the engagement between you and Tomas, Scotland can defend itself from the English." Mary protested, walking over towards Kate, who glared harshly at her older sister. Liz stood awkwardly watching the two of them standoff. She could feel the intensity of the dead awkward silence that she could slice it through with a knife.

"No, It's your duty as my sister to not buy me off to some stranger." Kate argued back. "This isn't what's suppose to be happening. **You're** suppose to be the one who accepts Tomas' marriage proposal, **not** **me**."

"Tomas seems nice. Feelings may come in time." Mary explained, trying to shed some light on Kate's engagement to Tomas.

"And what of Greer's feelings?" Kate asked. "She had her eye on Tomas."

"A crown prince would never marry her. She's not even a possibility." Mary answered. "I'm the Queen of Scotland, Kate and whatever I say goes. I already inform Mother about this solution and she agrees with me." Mary walked up to Kate, sitting next to her and wiping the tears that slid down Kate's face. "Mother wants you to not mess this up for Scotland and to make sure of it, Liz has to guide you everywhere you go." Mary then gets up, walked towards the door, before pausing in place. "We all have a duty to follow, Kate, whether it's by choice or by force.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kate's POV<strong>_

"So, are you going to lecture me about ruining the storyline?" I asked Liz, once Mary had stepped out the room. She stood there staring at me, with no trace of emotion on her face. She sighed before making her way towards me, joining me on the couch.

"I'm not going to lecture you. I should, but I won't. We have bigger problems to deal now that this whole plot situation changed. Now, you have to act like Mary in this episode with Tomas." Liz commanded me. "We can't have any more mistakes than we have now that you're going to be the main focus for the next two episodes."

I sighed before looking up into Liz's eyes,"I guess I just have to deal with this situation, Mary-Style."

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>_**_

Later in the night, Mary, her ladies and Kate and Liz had to attend a feast held for Tomas and his people. Kate sat at the table miserable about marrying Tomas without her consent. Liz, on the other hand was looking around for Sebastian since he was the only one, besides Kate that clearly understood her well. While also looking around for Bash, Liz was also watching Tomas and Francis talk about their situation with Mary and Kate. It's had become obvious that Francis had now developed a tiny crush on Kate.

"Nostradamus." Henry called out, snapping Liz out of her thoughts. The music and the people stopped moving and playing around to look at the King. "Why don't you share your wisdom with all of us?"

"I don't understand." Nostradamus stated confused and oblivious to what was going on.

"Always at my wife's ear. What do you whisper? I hear emperor Maximilian has a seer in Prague who can Tell fortunes using playing cards. Tell the fortunes of Queen Mary and her ladies." The King said, gesturing towards the table Mary, her sisters and her ladies was sitting.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I'm not skilled at cards and I don't control my visions. They come and go as they will." Nostradamus confessed to King Henry while kneeling towards him.

"You're not as good as Maximilian's seer?" Henry accused.

"Leave him alone, Henry." Catherine demanded, getting annoyed at the situation.

"Oh, come, the man must have something to recommend him since you rely so deeply on his counsel." Henry replied to his wife.

Nostradamus, knowing that he wasn't going to get out the situation, made his way towards the ladies' table, "Each of you pick a card. Have your question ready."

"Will I ever love again?" Lola asked Nostradamus.

"You'll meet a dark, handsome stranger. Be wary of flattery."

Nostradamus then turned to Mary, answering her question before she even had the chance to speak, " Life will offer many challenges. You'll meet them with grace."

"Well, that's not very specific. Give us a fortune, not a platitude. Or is that the best you can do?" Henry complained before Nostradamus got a dark look in his eyes and dazed off.

"The lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies." Nostradamus said.

"What?" Mary asked, confused to what Nostradamus said.

"The lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies." He repeated.

"Who will I-?" Greer started, before Nostradamus cut her off.

"You'll fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face." He answered.

"When will I see my family?" Aylee asked quickly.

"You'll never go home." Nostradamus replied to her before turning his attention to both Kate and Liz, "Your secret will soon be revealed." Both Kate and Liz's eyes widened as the attention was turned on them until Aylee projected Nostradamus' focus on her.

"What do you mean "Never go home"?" Aylee asked, demanding an answer from Nostradamus.

"That's all I was given. You know no more than I." He said, looking at Aylee.

"Well, there's a showman for you." Henry stated.

"Musicians, dancing music. Enough of this foolishness." Catherine demanded, waving Henry off.

* * *

><p>"Nostradamus, wait a second, will you?" Kate called out to him, with Liz trailing after her.<p>

"Why would you say that to my friend? Why scare her?" Liz asked.

"I can only say what I've seen." He replied to her.

"Like a dragon and a field of poppies?" Liz asked him.

"Are people fooled by you?" Kate questioned. "The only dragons are in children's stories."

"Then I must be a liar." He told them.

"But why these lies? Who gains?" Liz asked. "The fortune-telling was Henry's idea, so it can't have come from Catherine."

"Who are you and who do you serve?" Kate asked him.

"The realm Myself, the truth." He responded, looking up at the ceiling.

"The truth?" Kate questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Serving the truth at court is a crooked path." He answered before leaving.

"Nostradamus, wait!" Liz called out to him, pulling him back by his arm. "What did you mean when you said that our secret will soon be revealed?"

Nostradamus leaned down between the two girls, whispering "I know that you both are not from this world. I also know that you both are not Mary's sister, so I suggest you tell Mary and the others the truth before they find out the hard way from someone else." After that statement, Nostradamus bowed and walked away from the girls.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong>Regular<strong>_**_ POV**_

"Did he just try to blackmail us into telling Mary and the rest the truth?" Kate asked, confused, grabbing onto Liz arm.

"I think so." She replied back to her, as her eyes started to drift somewhere else and landed on a particular person she had been looking for all night. "I'll be back."

"Liz," Kate warned her by the tone of her voice. "Do not leave me here."

"You'll be fine. Just dance with someone or something." That was the last thing she said before leaving Kate by herself.

"Kate!" A voice shouted and she turned around to see Francis walking up to her. "We need to talk." And with that, he pulled her by the hand onto the dance floor. The two stood facing each other, staring. _**'Gosh all I need is a bed + Francis = Happy me. No, Kate stop thinking like that. You're going to get married soon.' **_Slowly, they both put their hands together in the air and began circling around each other.

"Kate, believe me, I've argued with my father. I've explained why politically it's a good idea. I've, I've done more than argue. I've done all I can reasonably do."

"Well, you've done better than what Mary had considered." She told him, leaning towards him and getting lost in his eyes. That moment-ruined when Tomas roughly grabbed Kate's hand from Francis and pulled her into her chest.

"I commanded the musicians to play music from my country. Allow me." Tomas commanded Kate before dipping her over.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong>Liz's<strong>_**_ POV**_

"Sebastian, fancy seeing you here." I said, walking up to stand next to Bash.

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to see a beautiful girl." He replied, smiling down at the petite, pale 5'0" girl who captured his heart.

"You flatter me, Bash." I responded to him.

Suddenly, the music changed and Francis was now near Bash's side.

"What the hell is going on?" I murmured to myself, focusing my vision towards Kate and Tomas. The dance was very...erotic. Tomas was very controlling and demanding and Kate was basically his puppet.

"Why don't you dance like that?" Bash cheekily asked Francis while Bash and I looked towards him to see him seething jealousy.

"Shut up" Francis angrily told Bash which made me laugh quietly. This scene was my favorite part in the episode. I watched Kate pull away from Tomas angrily to walk after Greer, who sadly rushed off from the scene.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong>Regular<strong>_**_ POV**_

"Greer, don't be upset. It was just a dance." Kate called after Greer, lifting off her dress.

"I'm not upset because of a dance." She sniffled, walking forward without turning back to look at Kate. "I'm not upset at all. I'm just going back to my room. I'm not feeling well."

"Please, let's talk." Kate pleaded, and Greer slowly turned around to face her.

"Your sister is my Queen. You're rich and you're beautiful and you practically have ever boy at your feet." Greer stated, making Kate form tears in her eyes as she listened to Greer break her down inch by inch. "I thought perhaps you could leave Tomas for me. You knew how important this was to me.  
>It just wasn't important to you. And It's not as if you could marry him anyway." Kate looked down at the floor, playing with her fingers. <strong><em>'<em>****_Sooner or later, she'll find_ _out.'_**

"Oh my god, he proposed to you didn't he?" Greer questioned, voice shaking and hot tears threatening to roll down her face. "And you accepted."

"Greer, wait!" Kate called out and Greer rushed off to her room. "I was forced to do this."

"You do have a way of leaving chaos in your wake." Francis' familiar voice said walking up behind me. "What was that whole dance with Tomas about?"

Kate, took a deep breath in before spilling the truth out to Francis, "Tomas asked me to marry him. He's being declared legitimate. On my behalf, Mary accepted the marriage proposal for me. She says that his father wants him on the throne imminently. It's not what I want, but Mary says that our options are extremely limited."

"You're going to marry Tomas?" Francis asked and Kate nodded at him. "You'd realize that you'll be marrying him, and not his country. You know that no good will never come from marrying him!" Francis shouted, moving forward towards her.

"I had no choice Francis!" She shouted back at him, taking a step back from being too close to him. "Mary and my mother want this marriage to help Scotland and that's what I'm planning to do. So, whatever attraction that is going on between us needs to stop. You're going to be marrying my sister and I'm going to be marrying Tomas. This is what my country needs and I'm going to help them."

* * *

><p>"I never thought, you know." Tomas said out of the blue, holding Kate's hand like a gentlemen, walking through the crowd.<p>

"Thought what?" Kate asked, interested even though she already know what he was going to say.

"My first marriage." He stated, still holding her hand. "I married for love and I loved her deeply. She died of influenza."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kate said, sympathizing her pain for him. She really did feel for him. Going through the difficulties of losing someone you love.

"When I learned my father planned to make me his heir, I thought, my next union is sure to be arranged, my life nothing but politics, but then when I fell on you, that's when I knew."

"Please." Tomas said, leading her towards the boats.

"Thank you." Kate thanked, showing a sense of manner behind all her antics. Getting on the boat, Kate turned to Tomas, "It's not a reflection on you personally, but my family-Mary and my mother will need to confirm all that you've said."

"I understand you're not ready to trust me. You needn't wait for confirmation from Portugal. My ship in the bay has several companies of men. They can leave for Scotland on tomorrow's tide."

"So quickly?" Kate asked, raising her eyebrows at Tomas.

"I know you're the woman I want and I'll do whatever it takes to keep from losing you." Tomas replied to Kate, who saw a hint of darkness in his eyes. Not wanting to upset Tomas, she smiled weakly before turning her head to look somewhere else.

* * *

><p>"Your father is a confusing man." Kenna stated before sitting next to Bash.<p>

"Yes, he is." He agreed before taking a sip of his drink.

"Is he a punishing man if he doesn't get the exact thing he wants the moment he wants it?" Kenna asked.

"Hard to imagine a more uncomfortable conversation - about one's father." Bash stated.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about specifically." Kenna retorted back to him.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. His attention drifted to you and now it's drifting elsewhere. Am I right?" Bash asked and Kenna turned to look out at the view, making Bash offer his bottle to her in which she took from his hands. "He's not punishing you, he's playing you. He likes to play and he likes to win, but know this about him, a victory without effort is worse than a defeat."

Kenna stood up after thinking about her situations not before she greeted Bash goodbye and left him alone. Sebastian sat there, drinking and looking out at the view. Liz, who walked down the hall immediately walked towards the window, looking out, not seeing Bash sitting there.

"Enjoying the view?" Bash smirked, seeing Liz jumped and startled at the fact that she didn't notice him there.

"I am. Are you?" Liz asked, ignoring the smirk on her face and the fact that he startled her.

"Depending on which view you are talking about?" Bash countered with another question. "The one with many happy, celebrating people or the one with a beautiful green-eyed brunette in front of me?"

Liz blushed slightly, looking at Bash. "Sebastian, you know what I mean. Why aren't you celebrating with the others?"

"Didn't feel like celebrating. Why aren't you up there? With your sisters?"

"Kate is talking-negotiating with Tomas. And Mary is somewhere else doing god knows what." Liz said, before grabbing Bash's bottle from his hand and swung the drink down her throat. The alcohol burned her throat but she ignored it. Bash looked at her with a surprised and amused look on his face.

"You know, for girl your size, you can drink." Bash said, finally taking the bottle from Liz's hand. Leaning forward, Liz's arm shot out to take the bottle back. Bash, having a strong grip pulled the bottle towards him which resulted in Liz being close to Bash's face. She gazed slightly in his blue eyes before looking down at his lips and back into his eyes. Liz, about to apologize for fighting him was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she managed to composed herself as she began to move her lips against his. His lips were urgent and completely devouring her own. Her hands traveled up and to Bash's hair, messing around while Bash's own hands traveled to her waist to hold her. Both pulled away slowly, panting, staring at each other's eyes.

"Umm..so what was that?" Liz asked, stuttering and ignoring Bash's gaze.

"I believe people called that a kiss. It's where two people who like each other express it into a kiss and-

"Bash!" Liz playfully hit him on his arm, laughing. "That's not what I meant."

"Bash!" Francis called out to his older brother. Liz and Bash both immediately moved from each other, leaving a space in between them. "I need you to ride to Scotland. Father has finally agreed to send troops to Scotland. Send a message to all six captains. Tell them that they'll board ship at Outreau." He said. "Are you sure you're all right to ride?"

"I am a riding fiend, little brother. You'll be happy, Scotland will be happy, Mary will be happy, and Kate will stay." Bash spoke, grabbing onto both of Francis' shoulders.

"Just be careful." Francis said, before walking away.

"Aren't I always?" Bash called out, asking.

"Well, if always means never." Francis shouted back at him from afar.

"Well, I guess our journey ends here, Sebastian." Liz said, walking up to stand in front of him. "I'll see you later on."

But before Liz can even walk out, Bash latched on to her waist and pulled her in for one more kiss. "That's a good luck kiss." He said, before letting her go. Liz walked out smiling and glowing, also touching her lips. She just had her first kiss and it was from one of her favorite tv characters on the show.

* * *

><p>"How was your day yesterday after you left me alone?" Kate asked, holding her best friends hand and strolling on the grounds.<p>

"Well, I got my first kiss from Bash." Liz spilled out, smiling at the memory.

"Hey, that's not fair." Kate complained. "You get to be with your crush and I don't. I have to marry Tomas."

"Life isn't fair, Kate." Liz responded back. Kate, who usually replied with a snarky comment was distracted by a horse headed our way.

"Hey, isn't that Bash's horse?" Kate pointed out and realizing what was going on, Kate called out the guards. The guards unstrapped Bash from his horse, his side all bloody, and brought his body to Nostradamus' chambers with Kate and Liz trailing behind the them. Henry, Francis, Mary, and Catherine were also hot on their tails.

"How is he?" Henry asked, concerned about the wellbeing of his first son.

"He's gravely injured, but I can tend to his wounds." Nostradamus told the king, trying to clean Bash's wound. "Ease the pain, but I make no guarantees."

"Father," Bash mumbled softly to the king "The English rode out from Calais to face us. We never made it to the ships, it was slaughter."

"He shouldn't be talking." Nostradamus said to the king looking up at him. "I'm going to give him a potion, put him to sleep. Clear the room, it's the best thing for him." Nostradamus took out a small vial and poured the liquid down Bash's mouth.

"Bash," Francis said looking down at his state and knelt next to brother. "Bash, I'm so sorry." Before saying anymore, Francis was pulled away from Bash by his father.

Everyone cleared the room, wanting to give Bash some space when he wakes up. Kate and Liz walked away onto the grounds, not wanting to hear King Henry having his dispute with Francis.

"Do you think that Bash will be okay?" Liz asked concerned, walking with Kate with her arm looped in hers.

"Liz, we've seen this episode. Of course, he's going to be okay." Kate answered, looking at Liz.

"Yeah, but the storyline changed. Who knows what's going to happen." Liz retorted back to Kate, reaching the castle and retreating back to their room.


	8. Hearts and Minds, Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot.**_

_**A/N: ...I am truly and utterly sorry for not updating for you guys. I put this story on a bit of hiatus but have no fear I am back and will update on Wednesdays. Thanks for all the reviews you sent, it was very heartwarming. The last few months have been busy months for me and I couldn't find time to update._** So enjoy guys and have fun. Review and tell me how you feel.**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Previously on Living in Reign:<strong>_**_

__"It's my duty as Queen to save Scotland, and with the engagement between you and Tomas, Scotland can defend itself from the English." Mary protested, walking over towards Kate, who glared harshly at her older sister.__

__"I'm the Queen of Scotland, Kate and whatever I say goes. I already inform Mother about this solution and she agrees with me." Mary walked up to Kate, sitting next to her and wiping the tears that slid down Kate's face. "Mother wants you to not mess this up for Scotland and to make sure of it, Liz has to guide you everywhere you go." Mary then gets up, walked towards the door, before pausing in place. "We all have a duty to follow, Kate, whether it's by choice or by force.__

* * *

><p><em>Nostradamus replied to her before turning his attention to both Kate and Liz, "Your secret will soon be revealed." Both Kate and Liz's eyes widened as the attention was turned on them until Aylee projected Nostradamus' focus on her.<em>

_"Nostradamus, wait!" Liz called out to him, pulling him back by his arm. "What did you mean when you said that our secret will soon be revealed?"_

_Nostradamus leaned down between the two girls, whispering "I know that you both are not from this world. I also know that you both are not Mary's sister, so I suggest you tell Mary and the others the truth before they find out the hard way from someone else." After that statement, Nostradamus bowed and walked away from the girls._

* * *

><p><em>"You're going to marry Tomas?" Francis asked and Kate nodded at him. "You'd realize that you'll be marrying him, and not his country. You know that no good will never come from marrying him!" Francis shouted, moving forward towards her.<em>

_"I had no choice Francis!" She shouted back at him, taking a step back from being too close to him. "Mary and my mother want this marriage to help Scotland and that's what I'm planning to do. So, whatever attraction that is going on between us needs to stop. You're going to be marrying my sister and I'm going to be marrying Tomas. This is what my country needs and I'm going to help them."_

* * *

><p><em>"You know, for girl your size, you can drink." Bash said, finally taking the bottle from Liz's hand. Leaning forward, Liz's arm shot out to take the bottle back. Bash, having a strong grip pulled the bottle towards him which resulted in Liz being close to Bash's face. She gazed slightly in his blue eyes before looking down at his lips and back into his eyes. Liz, about to apologize for fighting him was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she managed to composed herself as she began to move her lips against his. His lips were urgent and completely devouring her own. Her hands traveled up and to Bash's hair, messing around while Bash's own hands traveled to her waist to hold her. Both pulled away slowly, panting, staring at each other's eyes.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Father," Bash mumbled softly to the king "The English rode out from Calais to face us. We never made it to the ships, it was slaughter."<em>

_"Bash," Francis said looking down at his state and knelt next to brother. "Bash, I'm so sorry." Before saying anymore, Francis was pulled away from Bash by his father._

* * *

><p><em>"Do you think that Bash will be okay?" Liz asked concerned, walking with Kate with her arm looped in hers.<em>

_"Liz, we've seen this episode before. Of course, he's going to be okay." Kate answered, looking at Liz._

_"Yeah, but the storyline changed. Who knows what's going to happen." Liz retorted back to Kate, reaching the castle and retreating back to their room._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong>Regular<strong>_**_ POV**_

Sitting outside was Mary's ladies-in waiting, Mary herself and Kate. Their chairs were lined up together, watching Francis and Tomas' archery match. Both men held their own bows and several arrows. Tomas lowered his bow, after his arrow hit the target it's face.

Francis looked from the target and back to Tomas, "Nice shot, Tomás, but the object is to hit the heart."

"Is it?" Tomas questioned looking at Francis and he nodded. Sighing, Tomas pulled an arrow, placed it in his bow to aim his bow and arrow at the target. This time, he hit the target precisely in it's correct place. Looking impressed with his accomplishment, he turned to gaze at the crowd- mostly to gaze at Kate and noticed the tension in the air.

"Did I take too many shots?" Tomas asked confused, gazing back at the crowd.

Francis nodded his head, "Technically, yes. Shall I take another shot too?"

"Take as many shots as you would like," Tomas told him, gazing over at Kate and then back to Francis. "You will still lose."

Francis pulled out an arrow, placed it in his bow and looked at the target. He released the arrow from his fingertips, making it hit the target just inches from Tomás' last shot.

* * *

><p>"Does Tomás seem different these last few days?" Aylee asked the girls, making them all turn their heads towards her. "A little more bold?"<p>

"More intense?" Kenna suggested with a smile on her lips, before looking back at Francis and Tomas.

"More aggressive that is." Kate murmured slightly to herself, shifting in her seat.

"More engaged to Kate, certainly." Aylee said, not looking at Kate.

"They're not all the way engaged, not yet." Mary spoke up for Kate, who was trying to block out every part of the conversation.

"And how do you feel about that, Kate?" Greer asked, turning to face Kate who was in between her and Aylee. "I detect reservations."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. I have to marry who's right for Scotland." Kate told them with a forced smile.

"How do you feel if Tomás is that man?" Aylee asked her friend, seeing that her friend was obviously distress about her situation.

"Doesn't matter. This engagement is for Scotland." Kate answered, before looking down at the ground.

"That's no answer." Greer said, slightly laughing at Kate's response.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong>Regular<strong>_**_ POV**_

"Queen Mary is anxious to know how Bash is." Lola told Nostradamus, entering the room with Liz at her side.

"The wound is closing, but the disease in his blood is spreading. If the fever doesn't break by tonight-

"He could die." Liz said softly, interrupting Nostradamus, moving from Lola's side to sit by Sebastian's bed, grabbing his hand to soothe her worries over.

"So soon?" Lola asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

"You're scaring the poor girls, Nostradamus. Where's your chivalry?" He questioned Nostradamus and the two girls looked down on him with a look of pity and worry.

"Bash, how do you feel?" Lola asked.

"Close to death, apparently, which feels more or less how it sounds." He replied back, shifting and turning on his bed.

"You need to rest, Sebastian." Nostradamus insisted.

"What I need is water." Bash snapped at Nostradamus. "Perhaps a little bit more of that lovely worried frown." Directing his last comment towards the girls, mostly at Liz.

Liz smiled wildly at him, " I think we can manage that." Making him chuckle a bit, Nostradamus brought Sebastian a cup of water, handing it to Lola, who put the cup towards Sebastian's mouth to help him drink. He took a few sips before coughing lightly.

"So, will you run back to Mary with the troubling news, like the other ladies, or will you stay and look death in the face?" Bash asked, directing the question more towards Lola._  
><em>

"I nursed two of my brothers into the grave... scarlet fever," She told them, with a grim smile. "And I've known other losses too. Not scared of death anymore.. I'm scared of being alone."

"There's a difference?" Bash looked over at her with a sad look on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry, but this is not helping him rest." Nostradamus interrupted, causing Bash to look over at him with an annoyed look.

"Every time I look at them, I feel better. Every time I look at you, I feel worse. The prescription is clear, don't you think?" Bash spat.

"I'm going to make us all feel better and leave." Nostradamus took the cup from the bed stand and left the room.

"There's a book of Norse mythology over there." Bash told them. "If you ladies wouldn't mind reading that to me... unless, of course, you girls want to go back to the torment."

Reaching over to the side of her, Lola grabbed the book of Norse mythology and opened it up. "Not at all." She flipped the book opened and looked over the pictures.

* * *

><p>"So, is it done? Is Kate going to be marrying soon?" Aylee asked once Mary returned to her seat and as Francis and Tomas continued shooting arrows at the target.<p>

"The agreement is close, but it's complicated."

"Is anything uncomplicated in France?" Greer and Kate both asked simultaneously.

Kate's eyes caught Francis and sent him a small comforting smile. Suddenly, a servant walked over to Tomas and Francis, carrying a single pink rose on a silk pillow. Grabbing from the pillow, Tomas carried the rose towards Kate.

"Will you accept my favor, Kate, Princess of Scots?" Tomas asked. Noticing the tension in the thick air, he turned around to see people whispering around him. He then turned to Francis. "Have I offended?"

Shaking his head, Francis disagreed, "Not at all. Please."

Reaching to get the rose, Kate thanked Tomas. "Thank you, Tomás. I am honored." Twirling the rose in her hand, she locked eyes with Francis and watched him storm off. Laying the rose down on her seat, Kate stood up and followed Francis.

"I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of him to publicly offer his favor." Kate said, watching Francis pull the arrow out the targets.

"I don't know. I think it was very well thought out, but I don't see the point. He has already won your hand, Hasn't he?" He responded, twirling one of the arrows in his hand.

"I don't understand why you are so upset. You're engaged to my sister Mary, or have you forgotten that part?"

"So, you're leaving." Francis stated, ignoring Kate's last sentence.

"Francis, I'm so sorry," Kate said, reaching out to hold her hand in his causing him to pull away and leave her alone standing.

* * *

><p>Looking down at Bash sleeping made Liz's heart swell. He looked so innocent and opposite from his personality in his sleep. Despite the sweaty look on him, he actually looked pretty cute in his sleep. Liz reached over towards him and brushed his hair aside from his eyes.<p>

"If all it took was a kiss and an ambush to get your attention, I would have done it ages ago." Widening her eyes, she looked down at Bash who eyes' was still closed.

"You're awake." Liz stated, rolling her eyes at him.

"Indeed, I am." He replied, smiling cheekily at her.

"So?" She questioned, looking at Bash awkwardly.

"So," He mimicked. "You want to talk about the kiss, don't you?"

"It sounds more complicated than it you think." Liz told him, fidgeting with her fingers.

"You like me, I like you. What's more complicated than that?" He said, sitting up in the bed.

"Bash, we can't do this. If Mary and the others find out-

"They won't. Which is why we are going to keep this a secret." He insisted, grabbing her hand and laying a kiss on it. Liz looked into his blazing blue eyes seeing nothing other than love and devotion. "Trust me on this." She nodded and he pulled her into his chest and laid a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>_

Watching the sun shine through the window, Kate stood inside the castle, looking out into the trees observing nature. Sighing, she looked down at the ground. This wasn't her plan. It wasn't her idea to be sucked into a television show and become the main character's sister along with her best friend. Who would have thought it was possible? Coming into a TV show and messing everything up? Letting out another sigh, she looked back out at the window. She might as well go through with the act. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what happened in the next few episodes as a future references to not mess anything up but nothing was coming to her mind. What was going on? Why couldn't she remember? Snapping her eyes open, she suddenly realized what was happening. No memory of the rest of season 1 meant that she completely lost memory of Reign.

"Holy crap," She muttered to herself.


	9. Hearts and Minds, Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Reign. I do own my OC's and plot.**_

_**_**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. I gave you guys a longer chapter to last you guys at least a week until I upload. Hint: Next chapter is going to change everything so be prepared. So, who saw Reign on Thursday. Omg, I won't spoil anything for those who didn't watch it but Francis at the end made me aww. _**_**So enjoy the chapter guys. Review and tell me how you feel.**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Living in Reign:<strong>_

_"More engaged to Kate, certainly." Aylee said, not looking at Kate._

_"They're not all the way engaged, not yet." Mary spoke up for Kate, who was trying to block out every part of the conversation._

_"And how do you feel about that, Kate?" Greer asked, turning to face Kate who was in between her and Aylee. "I detect reservations."_

_"It doesn't matter how I feel. I have to marry who's right for Scotland." Kate told them with a forced smile._

* * *

><p><em>Kate's eyes caught Francis and sent him a small comforting smile. Suddenly, a servant walked over to Tomás and Francis, carrying a single pink rose on a silk pillow. Grabbing from the pillow, Tomas carried the rose towards Kate.<em>

_"Will you accept my favor, Kate, Princess of Scots?" Tomás asked. Noticing the tension in the thick air, he turned around to see people whispering around him. He then turned to Francis. "Have I offended?"_

_Shaking his head, Francis disagreed, "Not at all. Please."_

_Reaching to get the rose, Kate thanked Tomás, "Thank you, Tomás. I am honored." Twirling the rose in her hand, she locked eyes with Francis and watched him storm off. Laying the rose down on her seat, Kate stood up and followed Francis._

_"I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of him to publicly offer his favor." Kate said, watching Francis pull the arrow out the targets._

_"I don't know. I think it was very well thought out, but I don't see the point. He has already won your hand, Hasn't he?" He responded, twirling one of the arrows in his hand._

_"I don't understand why you are so upset. You're engaged to my sister Mary, or have you forgotten that part?"_

* * *

><p><em>"So," He mimicked. "You want to talk about the kiss, don't you?"<em>

_"It sounds more complicated than you think." Liz told him, fidgeting with her fingers._

_"You like me, I like you. What's more complicated than that?" He said, sitting up in the bed._

_"Bash, we can't do this. If Mary and the others find out-_

_"They won't. Which is why we are going to keep this a secret." He insisted, grabbing her hand and laying a kiss on it. Liz looked into his blazing blue eyes seeing nothing other than love and devotion. "Trust me on this." She nodded and he pulled her into his chest and laid a quick kiss on her lips._

* * *

><p><em>Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what happened in the next few episodes as a future references to not mess anything up but nothing was coming to her mind. What was going on? Why couldn't she remember? Snapping her eyes open, she suddenly realized what was happening. No memory of the rest of season 1 meant that she completely lost memory of Reign.<em>

_"Holy crap," She muttered to herself._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>__

A light snore escaped the man laying before her. Slowly opening the bright green eyes of hers, Liz craned her neck and looked around her surrounds. She was in the infirmary. Hearing the light snore again from under her, she craned her neck upwards to find herself laying on Bash. Removing the grips of his hands from her waist, Liz rosed up from her space and stood up. She first fixed her hair and straighten out her dress, making herself look a little professional. Just as she opened the door, a hand pulled her out and into the halls.

"We need to talk." Kate, her best friend, told her. Just by the look of her face, she could tell that it was very serious and Kate was never serious. Pulling Liz at the end of the hall and around the corner, she pressed her best friend against the wall and looked straight into her eyes. "Tell me what you know about the next episode."

"Kate, what the hell is going on-

"Just tell me what you remember." Kate interrupted her, already annoyed with her detective questioning. She held her friend by her shoulder, pushing her even more against the solid wall. Liz sighed and closed her eyes, trying to remember the next episode. Again same as Kate, nothing was coming to her mind. 'What the hell was going on?' Liz thought to herself.

"No memory of Reign at all, huh?" Kate stated, releasing Liz from her grip. Her best friend pressed both of her hands against her face. "It appears that the longer we stay in the show, the memory of the show gets whipped out of our minds. But so far, we've been here for 4 episodes, and our entire memory gets whipped out. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"Doesn't matter. We already screwed the show up by being here," Liz moved from the wall and began to pace around the hallway. "We have no memory of what's going to happen next or 5 episodes ahead."

"So," Kate started, leaning against the wall, making Liz pause in her pace. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Right now, the best we can do is to go along with whatever comes our way."

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around the court. The servants, the cooks, and the rest were at the sides. Kate was next to Mary's subject while Liz was on her right. Mary stepped forward into the center and bowed down to the King, sitting in his throne with Queen Catherine next to him in her own throne.<p>

"And how may I help France, your majesty?" Mary asked.

"These English; we keep them at court to help keep peace, but it appears they don't want peace. " King Henry replied.

"Their envoy, Simon, was overheard boasting in a local tavern about his role in the ambush," Catherine spoke. "How he warned his countrymen of our soldier's movements."

"The trouble is, to condemn a diplomat, we need testimony no nation can question. A witness whose word is unassailable. " Henry told the young queen in front of him.

"Instead, we have her." Catherine said, turning the attention away from her and to the young girl also standing in the throne room. The whole room erupts in a audible whisper as Kate and Liz looked at each other. Francis stepped up towards Mary, grabbing her hand, whispering to her.

"She's a prostitute, Mary, but a very brave woman." He whispered to her. "She came here at great risk to aid the King's justice."

"You want me to put my name to her words?" Mary questioned, looking at both the King and Queen of France.

"If you don't, the man goes free - the man who put my brother at death's door." Francis stated to her.

Slowly approaching the young girl, Mary asked her for her name. "Judith, uh, my lady." She curtsied towards the young Queen.

"And you saw Simon with your own eyes, Judith?" Mary asked the girl.

"Yeah and I heard them call him by name too." Judith spoke out towards Mary. "He had a fine face and posh clothes and that medallion around his neck. The one with the sun's rays."

"The Royal English seal? And you know that this seal means he is a very powerful man and that he could hurt you," Mary told her. "But you came forward anyway. Why?"

"I heard how that Englishman talked." Judith said. "He's a heartless man, playing games with other men's lives."

Believing Judith's story, Mary turned towards the King, "If I sign my name to her statement, will you agree to having Kate marry Tomás?"

King Henry nodded, "I've had other plans for your sister, but I suppose."

"Very well, then."

"Notify the executioner." King Henry ordered. "The English spy will lose his head at the Michaelmas banquet."

* * *

><p>"The engagement's been officially for less than an hour and you're already packing?" Greer questioned Kate, watching as she packed her things into her bags.<p>

"I have no choice. Tomas and I going to Portugal in two days, right after the Michaelmas banquet." Kate replied to them.

"You're leaving?! What about us?" Aylee asked. "You don't want us to come with you?"

"You're Mary's subjects, not mine. Besides, you all moved from Scotland to live here, in France to help Mary. And I don't want any of you to drop your lives for me."

"Well, you deserve to marry someone you love, or at least like." Greer said, sitting besides Kate.

"Kings and Queen don't have that luxury nor do Princesses." Kate stated to all of them.

* * *

><p>"It's going to be weird without you here, Kate." Aylee stated to Kate as they walked around in the castle. "Not being able to see the silly side of you roaming around the castle."<p>

"Oh Aylee, it's going to be fine." Kate shrugged it off as nothing. "I might come visit once a while."

"If Tomas lets you out his sight." Aylee told her. The pair of them walking towards Kate's chambers. "Perhaps, he'll tie you down next to him and I'm sure you won't mind that."

"Aylee!" Kate exclaimed, making herself and Aylee laugh. She opened the door to her chambers still laughing at Aylee's comment. When they entered the room, still laughing, they were both startled by Tomás and another gentleman accompanying him.

"Tomás... " Kate called out.

"Forgive me, Katerina. I needed to see you and and I couldn't wait for formalities. I would like to discuss some rules and your friend should hear them too." Tomás said, causing Kate to flinch at him using her full name.

"Rules?" Kate asked.

"Rules you will live by in Portugal." Tomás stated. "You seem to believe that until you marry me, we are somehow free. If so, you're mistaken."

"My lord, I don't know if I like your tone." Kate said, fear in her voice.

"Do you have whipping boys in Scotland?" Tomás asked.

"Whipping boys? Don't some use them to-

"Good." Tomás said, cutting Kate off. "Miguel is now your whipping boy." Tomás reared back and backhanded Miguel. "That is for the offense of questioning me."

"Tomás..please." Kate started, getting cut off again by Tomás slapping Miguel again.

"That is for interrupting me," Tomás said. "Much better. You are bound by a treaty agreed by your betters. Your Uncle, your sister, myself and King Henry. And if you're not impressed by the treaty, maybe you will be by this. My ships made your country safe, but I can remove them as easily as this." Tomás picked up a glass, allowing it to drop onto the floor, causing it to shatter to pieces. "Whatever freedoms of actions or thought you were given by Mary, forget them. When I am King, I will rule like most kings. What belongs to my princess belongs to me. For Miguel's sake, I hope we are clear. Are we?"

Nodding, Kate spoke, "Yes, My lord. Quite clear." Tomás accepted her response and walked out the room with Miguel trailing behind him.

"You can't marry him. I beg of you. You have to tell Mary about this." Aylee protested.

"Aylee, You heard him." Kate said.

"There must be some other way." Aylee responded to them.

"If there was any other option, don't you think I would take it?" Kate coldly said. "I have to marry Tomás. No matter who he is, no matter my feelings because I am doing this for Scotland and for Mary. I have no other option."

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>__

"Good News," Nostradamus said, looking at Francis who waited near Bash's side patiently. "The fever's broken." The future King of

France broke out in a smile as he hurled to Bash's side.

"Thank god." Francis mumbled to himself.

"Good, so I can get out-" Bash started, letting out a grunt when he tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Nostradamus stated. "You're going to live if you don't tear your wound open. If you keep resting and if you take proper care."

"If I have to spend one more minute in this bed—" Bash hissed at Nostradamus.

"I'm going to make us feel better," Nostradamus said getting up from Bash "And leave." Both of them watched as Nostradamus started towards the door. Francis got up, took Nostradamus' place at his brother's side, and passed him a glass. Bash held it up to his face before looking down in the cup.

"You promised that you'd sneak me some wine," Bash said to Francis as he raised his eyebrows. "You liar." Francis chuckled. "You look worse than I do," Bash said. "It's Tomás, isn't it?" Francis looked at Bash. "Elizabeth about your inquires."

"I don't have any proof yet, but everything in me says that he's a monster." Francis told them. "There are whispers in court that he murdered his first wife." He explained.

"If they couldn't find proof in Portugal, how will you find it?" Bash asked his brother.

"I don't know yet" He said while sighing. "But I have to try. I can't let Kate-"

"Oh, but you can and you must" a voice interrupted the two of them and they both looked towards the doorway to see Tomás. They watched as he walked forward towards them with a dark face as Bash slowly tried to sit himself up. "You've been asking questions about me, did you think I wouldn't know?"

"No, no I hoped you would." Francis responded back to him.

"Why?" Tomás asked.

"Because your future wife is a friend of France." Francis answered. "Her well being concerns this country and always will."

"Is that a threat?" Tomás questioned, moving closer to Francis. "If anything happens to Kate, you'll what?"

"I would hope we won't need to find out," Francis told him standing his ground. "Wouldn't you? As her fiancé."

"Kate is my property," Tomás said. "She never will be yours. No matter how many touches you think you can steal, It could never live up to you being powerless prince-ling who couldn't even send a few men to defend her country." The taunting words set Francis off. The future King of France lunged towards Tomás causing Bash to reel forward to stop Francis.

"Francis, No!" He exclaimed, groaning as he felt his sides being torn apart. Tomás let out a little laugh before making himself leave the room.

"Go, ahead, say it." Francis told his brother causing Bash turned to look at him. "I'm not thinking with my head."

"Head, heart, who cares." Bash said. "He is a monster, no matter what the pope chooses to call him, and if you won't kill him, I will."

* * *

><p>Dressed in a snow-white gown with a golden head chain around her head and a gold waist belt circling her waist, Liz sauntered around the courtyard until she spotted the one she was looking for. He was swinging his sword around, pretending that he was in a battle with someone. She smiled and sped over to him.<p>

"Sebastian," Liz called out and watched him turn around with a full-blown smile upon his lips. His eyes scanned over her and her every moves.

"I know you." Bash amusingly responded. "I met you in a dream I had about Norse gods and goddesses from that book Lola read me. The reality's better."

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous for you to be swinging your sword like that?" Liz asked concerned, making him move closer to her and giving her all his attention. "Wouldn't want your wound to reopen, would we?"

"Well, better my sword reopens it than someone else's." He reassured her, giving her a small smile.

Liz rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Yes, it would be better if your sword reopens your wound rather than someone else because that is rude." Bash found the comment funny, laughing at her ridiculousness. Hearing footsteps on the grass, both turn around to find Francis walk up next to them.

"Aha! St. Michael, aren't you?" Bash asked Francis in which he nodded. "Better be a real sword if you plan to slay Lucifer."

"You just had to bring up Tomás?" Francis asked making Bash give him a look.

"I don't understand why he changed so quickly." Liz told both of the brothers, looking at them. "Before Kate said yes, Tomás seemed a whole other person."

"He was desperate." Francis replied. "He'd been looking for someone with royal blood all over the continent. No doubt but to make the Pope claim him legitimate." Francis let out a sigh slowly. "Of course, he'd put on that act until it got him what he wanted."

"Well, he got bloody likely. Didn't he?" Bash told his brother angrily. "If I hadn't been ambushed getting those men off to Scotland, Kate wouldn't be marrying him."

"Say that again." Francis said, realizing something. "If our men hadn't been ambushed, then Kate wouldn't need his men, or his marriage proposal."

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>__

Floundering around the court, Kate looked around bored of what scene was going on in front of her. People kept coming up to her to congratulate her on her engagement to Tomás. Honestly, couldn't people tell that she was faking her excitement. She sighed and looked at Mary walking straight towards Simon. Quickly gathering herself, she marched after her older sister until she was pulled back by a large grip on her upper arm.

"What are you doing? Let go of me," Kate exclaimed, trying to get his grip off of her arm. Tomás laughed maliciously at her weak attempt to brush her off.

"I'm just trying to have a little talk with my fiancée ." He replied to her, pulling her by her waist making both of their chest press up together.

"Let go of her!" Mary exclaimed. Tomás turned around not letting go of Kate, staring down at Scotland's own Queen.

"Ah, Mary, You've forgotten our deal. Kate is now my fiancée as long as I provide your country with my troops."

"And you must've forgotten that Kate is my sister and what I say goes. So as long as I have control of what 'deal' is she apart of, I suggest you let go of her right now." Mary informed him, staring him down like he was to her.

"She said to let go of her." Francis ordered Tomás as he pushed her away from Kate.

"It seems as you've forgotten our talk." Tomás said giving Francis a dark look.

"You came here almost as a crown prince, but not quite." Francis replied. "You needed someone with royal blood to seal your deal with the Pope and when Mary needed troops to send to her country, you were suddenly there to help, because my men were ambushed."

"On a tip from a spy at court." Mary said to Tomás. "A spy we assumed was Simon."

"When Tomás had a far better motive." Francis finished as Tomás grabbed a hold of Kate's hand, his face getting darker with his eyes getting sinister.

"If you're accusing the next King of Portugal, I hope you have proof." Tomás replied to Francis, his voice getting deadly.

"We'll have proof soon enough." Francis responded, until Mary took over.

"In the meantime, let go of Kate." Mary warned Tomás once more. Tomás dropped her hand and walked out not before bumping into Bash.

"Are you all right?" Francis questioned Kate, watching as she tried to control her breathing.

"Yes." She answered. "You said you'd have proof? Did you mean his valet Miguel?"

"Tomás could not have acted alone."

"He hates his master. I think he'll help us if we can protect him."

"We will. I've sent guards to find him." Francis told her, easing her worry.

"If Simon is innocent, and the woman whose words I signed my name to lied, she's a pawn in this King's game as much as I am. She might help us, too." Mary said. "Otherwise, If Simon dies wrongly, we will both have war with England. And we can't let that happen."

* * *

><p>"Miguel wasn't in his chambers." Lola said as both her and Liz stumbled onto the courtyard as Francis and Bash walked up to them.<p>

"But a footman said he saw him leaving with Tomas, headed for the game trails." Liz finished, watching as both Francis and Bash look at each other.

"Hunting?" Bash asked. "Now?"

"Tomás must want to kill Miguel before anyone talks to him." Francis said, as his eyes got wide. "Come on." He told his brother as they both made their way out.

* * *

><p>Back at the ball, Kate and Liz wait anxiously with Mary's ladies on Francis and Bash's return. Simon, the spy was going to get executed without proof that he is innocent.<p>

"What's going on?" Aylee asked, noticing that the King, Queen and their executioner arriving inside the hall.

"It's time for Simon's head to come off." Lola answered for her.

"Where's Mary?" Aylee asked, wandering where in the world was her Queen.

"Where's Francis and Bash?" Liz asked, wandering if the two were going to bring the prove they needed and fast.

"They're going to be too late." Kate responded, looking around for anything or someone to keep her nerves at ease.

"Make way!" Francis' voice ringed through the hall, both Kate and Liz turned to look at the group who came dragging a dead Tomas. "This is your spy and we have witnesses."

"Two of them." Mary said as she entered the room with Judith the prostitute and Miguel.

"It looks like the end of torment for you." Liz told Kate, who let out a happy sigh focusing on the scene before her.

* * *

><p><em>Knock!<em>

_Knock! _

"I'm coming." Liz said, getting out of her bed. The knocking got excessive like the person was waiting to tell her something. Opening her door, she saw Sebastian, her dashing boy. "Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you." Quickly walking into the room, Bash turned around, observing Liz's confusion. She closed the door, turning around and suddenly was attacked by a pair of lips. Taking a moment to realize what was going on, Liz kissed back, weaving her hands through his hair and gave the edges a small tug. Bash let out a small moan and his hands fell into her hair. His lips broke away from hers and he pushed my hair away from my neck and started laying kisses up and down it. She let out a moan as he ran over one spot and she felt him smirk against it. He slowly pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers both of them catching their breaths. Both of them smiled at each other enjoying the small moment they deserved together.


	10. A Chill in the Air, Part 1

_**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter which is more like a filler. Read and Review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or anything you recognize here in this story, in any shape or form.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Living in Reign:<strong>_

_"Kate, what the hell is going on-_

_"Just tell me what you remember." Kate interrupted her, already annoyed with her detective questioning. She held her friend by her shoulder, pushing her even more against the solid wall. Liz sighed and closed her eyes, trying to remember the next episode. Again same as Kate, nothing was coming to her mind. 'What the hell was going on?' Liz thought to herself._

_"No memory of Reign at all, huh?" Kate stated, releasing Liz from her grip. Her best friend pressed both of her hands against her face. "It appears that the longer we stay in the show, the memory of the show gets whipped out of our minds. But so far, we've been here for 4 episodes, and our entire memory gets whipped out. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"_

_"Doesn't matter. We already screwed the show up by being here," Liz moved from the wall and began to pace around the hallway. "We have no memory of what's going to happen next or 5 episodes ahead."_

_"So," Kate started, leaning against the wall, making Liz pause in her pace. "What do you suppose we do?"_

_"Right now, the best we can do is to go along with whatever comes our way."_

* * *

><p><em>"Rules?" Kate asked.<em>

_"Rules you will live by in Portugal." Tomás stated. "You seem to believe that until you marry me, we are somehow free. If so, you're mistaken."_

_"My lord, I don't know if I like your tone." Kate said, fear in her voice._

_"Do you have whipping boys in Scotland?" Tomás asked._

_"Whipping boys? Don't some use them to-_

_"Good." Tomás said, cutting Kate off. "Miguel is now your whipping boy." Tomás reared back and backhanded Miguel. "That is for the offense of questioning me."_

_"Tomás..please." Kate started, getting cut off again by Tomás slapping Miguel again._

_"That is for interrupting me," Tomás said. "Much better. You are bound by a treaty agreed by your betters. Your Uncle, your sister, myself and King Henry. And if you're not impressed by the treaty, maybe you will be by this. My ships made your country safe, but I can remove them as easily as this." Tomás picked up a glass, allowing it to drop onto the floor, causing it to shatter to pieces. "Whatever freedoms of actions or thought you were given by Mary, forget them. When I am King, I will rule like most kings. What belongs to my princess belongs to me. For Miguel's sake, I hope we are clear. Are we?"_

_Nodding, Kate spoke, "Yes, My lord. Quite clear." Tomás accepted her response and walked out the room with Miguel trailing behind him._

_"You can't marry him. I beg of you. You have to tell Mary about this." Aylee protested._

_"Aylee, You heard him." Kate said._

_"There must be some other way." Aylee responded to them._

_"If there was any other option, don't you think I would take it?" Kate coldly said. "I have to marry Tomás. No matter who he is, no matter my feelings because I am doing this for Scotland and for Mary. I have no other option."_

* * *

><p><em>"Well, he got bloody likely. Didn't he?" Bash told his brother angrily. "If I hadn't been ambushed getting those men off to Scotland, Kate wouldn't be marrying him."<em>

_"Say that again." Francis said, realizing something. "If our men hadn't been ambushed, then Kate wouldn't need his men, or his marriage proposal."_

* * *

><p><em>"You came here almost as a crown prince, but not quite." Francis replied. "You needed someone with royal blood to seal your deal with the Pope and when Mary needed troops to send to her country, you were suddenly there to help, because my men were ambushed."<em>

_"On a tip from a spy at court." Mary said to Tomás. "A spy we assumed was Simon."_

_"When Tomás had a far better motive." Francis finished as Tomás grabbed a hold of Kate's hand, his face getting darker with his eyes getting sinister._

_"If Simon is innocent, and the woman whose words I signed my name to lied, she's a pawn in this King's game as much as I am. She might help us, too." Mary said. "Otherwise, If Simon dies wrongly, we will both have war with England. And we can't let that happen."_

* * *

><p><em>"Miguel wasn't in his chambers." Lola said as both her and Liz stumbled onto the courtyard as Francis and Bash walked up to them.<em>

_"But a footman said he saw him leaving with Tomas, headed for the game trails." Liz finished, watching as both Francis and Bash look at each other._

* * *

><p><em>"Make way!" Francis' voice ringed through the hall, both Kate and Liz turned to look at the group who came dragging a dead Tomas. "This is your spy and we have witnesses."<em>

_"Two of them." Mary said as she entered the room with Judith the prostitute and Miguel._

_"It looks like the end of torment for you." Liz told Kate, who let out a happy sigh focusing on the scene before her._

* * *

><p><em>"Sebastian, what are you doing here?"<em>

_"I came here to see you." Quickly walking into the room, Bash turned around, observing Liz's confusion. She closed the door, turning around and suddenly was attacked by a pair of lips. Taking a moment to realize what was going on, Liz kissed back, weaving her hands through his hair and gave the edges a small tug. Bash let out a small moan and his hands fell into her hair. His lips broke away from hers and he pushed my hair away from my neck and started laying kisses up and down it. She let out a moan as he ran over one spot and she felt him smirk against it. He slowly pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers both of them catching their breaths. Both of them smiled at each other enjoying the small moment they deserved together._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>__

The next few days were somewhat okay. Mary and Francis had gotten closer. Kate spent days locked in her room, trying to forget the last few days she had encountered. And as for Liz, she's been tangled up with Sebastian. The two found any free moment to be alone, whether it's in her room or dark hidden corners in the castle.

"Sebastian," Liz breathed out, trying to catch her breath. "I have to go to the harvest festival."

"So do I," He replied in a raspy voice, capturing her lips with his own. Without hesitation, she kissed him back with passion. Both of her hands flying towards his hair, tangling themselves in it while one of his hands pushed her against back, resting itself on the wall. The other on her waist, inching its way to her back. "Besides, no one will notice that we are gone."

She pulled away from his lips and leaned her head back on the wall when he decided to start leaving kisses on her neck, "Mary and Kate will. They'll probably sent a guard to find me."

Bash pulled away from her neck and gave her a smirk,"Then we'll use our time wisely."

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Kate's POV<strong>__

I am so bored. I honestly don't understand why I'm here. All I wanted to do today was stay in my room and avoid people but _noooooo_ Mary decided that it was time for me to get out and start reconnecting with people. So, here I am with Mary and the rest of the scooby-doo gang, watching some man talk about some boat tradition. I wasn't really paying attention seeing as I zoned out half of the time, until something caught my eye. A certain brunette sneaking into the castle hall fixing her hair and straightening out her dress. Watching with a close eye, she spotted me with Mary and the rest and headed over to us.

"Liz, you finally made it. Where were you?" Mary said, feeling my best friend's presence behind her. She's nervous. I could tell by the way she kept fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh, I had to go do something. I guess I was really busy this morning." She replied, griping her dress. _What a liar! _

"Busy doing who?" I muttered under my breath and glanced at Liz, who's eyes were widen and face burning red. Apparently she heard my comment and elbowed me in my side, turning back to the girls to give them a small smile. They seemed to accept her excuse and turned back to the old man.

"And then you write your regrets on this ribbon, tie them to the stern and watch as they sail away." The old man said, holding one the boats up with a ribbon.

"What a lovely tradition." Mary smiled and thanked him, but before he could continue, someone called out her name. That someone was none other than Liz's Romeo, Bash. _'Oh, He and I need to have a talk.'_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>__

Bash smiled as he walked up towards the girls, carrying a mug in his hand, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were actually enjoying your time in court."

"Enjoying the harvest festival." Kenna cut in, which caused Bash to finally acknowledge the rest of the girls.

"Kenna, Aylee, Greer, Lola." He nodded towards them before turning his attention to the princesses. "Kate, Elizabeth." His eyes lingering at Liz, more than usual.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Mary said, smiling. "Hello, Bash."

"So what's brought about this change?" Bash asked. "Not that I'm complaining. To see you, your ladies, and your sisters smile is to feel the sun." A smirk coming on to his face seeing Liz blush slightly.

Mary laughed, "Do you flirt with everyone?"

"Absolutely everyone." He happily stated, giving a side glance to Liz. "Seeing as I need to go, I hope to get sauced at your wedding, Mary." Not before leaving did Bash sneak a quick wink at Liz, who gave him a smile which didn't go unnoticed by Kate.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Kate's POV<strong>__

So, currently right now, I am walking around, watching people's surrounds, and searching for a certain someone. Liz escape somewhere, Mary is still with the Kenna, Aylee, and Lola while Greer was talking to some dude named Lord Castleroy. _'Okay, where is that boy at? How could he disappear that fast? Wasn't he not just talking to us just like 5 minutes ago?' _I turned left and found my target, sitting on hay. _'Look at him there sitting, drinking and having a good time, being happy and shit. He won't be after I'm down with him.'_ I spat in thought. I stalked towards him and plotted myself next to him. He turned his head towards me and smiled. The response he got from me was a glare.

"Kate." He greeted me and lifted his mug to his lips to take a sip. I tore the mug from his lips and hands and tossed the rest of his drink down my throat and handed the mug back to him. The shock look on his face happily made my day. Now, it was time to get down to business.

"So, listen here Bash, I know what's going on between you and my sister Liz. I'm not stupid. I saw the looks you two were giving each other and that wink you gave here earlier only proved my point further. Now, see I like you and I don't like most people so you're lucky and Liz, my precious darling means everything to me. Liz is my fragile little pigeon and I'm her momma bird, so If anything happens to her, you will get a little visit from me." I studied his face and found a look of amusement. He wasn't taking me seriously. That butt-cheek. I was being serious. Did he not see a look of determination on my face? "Why are you not taking me seriously? I will fight you if you hurt her feelings. Do you want to see the battle scars I endure fighting for her?" I rolled the shelves of my dress up and showed him some battle scars. "You see this these? These are the fights I've got into to defend my sister's honor-Well, some of them are from some pets I've battle. Animals hate me, but that's besides the point. I don't need you to break her heart and leave me to pick up the pieces. I've done that twice and I don't need a third."

"Kate," He started, still holding onto his empty mug. "I can assure you that I won't break your sister's heart. She's probably the only one that gets me. So, no need to worry. Besides, I think you have other problems to worry about." He gestured his hands towards a girl running towards Francis. They were too close together. I gritted my teeth.

"That's Olivia D'Amencourt. She and Francis shared a mathematics tutor. They were quite acquainted while her family were at court."

Now, I wish I was locked up in my room.


	11. A Chill in the Air, Part 2

_**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. It's been a while guys. I'm sorry I couldn't update. I was taking a break from the site to concentrate on my schoolwork, but I'm back now. I hope you like this chapter. I've tried to get Olivia down, so sorry in advance if she's not in character. Review and tell me how you feel. **_

_**A/N #2: The poem does not belong with me. It belongs to Pablo Neruda. His poems are awesome and makes my heart swell and awe so I suggest you guys read some of his poems.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or anything you recognize here in this story, in any shape or form.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Living in Reign<strong>:_

_Mary laughed, "Do you flirt with everyone?"_

_"Absolutely everyone." He happily stated, giving a side glance to Liz. "Seeing as I need to go, I hope to get sauced at your wedding, Mary." Not before leaving did Bash sneak a quick wink at Liz, who gave him a smile which didn't go unnoticed by Kate._

* * *

><p><em>"I don't need you to break her heart and leave me to pick up the pieces. I've done that twice and I don't need a third."<em>

_"Kate," He started, still holding onto his empty mug. "I can assure you that I won't break your sister's heart. She's probably the only one that gets me. So, no need to worry. Besides, I think you have other problems to worry about." He gestured his hands towards a girl running towards Francis. They were too close together. I gritted my teeth._

_"That's Olivia D'Amencourt. She and Francis shared a mathematics tutor. They were quite acquainted while her family were at court."_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Kate's POV<strong>__

"Tell me again, how close Francis and this Olivia person is?" I asked Bash, not looking at his face but watching the interaction between Olivia and Francis. Watching how she clung onto him so desperately.

"How many times do I have to explain this to you?" Bash sighed, taking another drink from his refilled mug. "Olivia and Francis were quite close with each other when her family was at court."

"Remind me how close were they?" I watched him sigh and roll his eyes, causing me to once again take away his mug.

"Intimately close." He responded, taking his mug away from my hands, standing up to walk away. _'Well that's just freakin' fantastic.'_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Regular POV<strong>__

"That poor girl." Mary commentated, watching Francis and Olivia runs their hands over each other. "Who is she?"

"She's Olivia D'Amencourt. Her family lived at court, for a time. I believe they shared a mathematics tutor." Bash answered, watching Francis and Olivia as well.

Mary looked up at him, jealously seething through her voice, "Mathematics?" With a gasp, she realized, looking back at Francis and Olivia. "I see. And when did their mutual education end?"

Bash frowned before answering, "Oh, she left a few months before you arrived."

"Brokenhearted?" Mary looked back at Bash who remained shut and quiet, taking several sips from his mug. "Bash, it's all right. Tell me."

"We need to get you to the castle." Francis told Olivia, holding her face in his hands. "Clear a path!"

"Yes," Bash answered, looking down at Mary. "He was."

* * *

><p>Liz wandered outside the grounds, a journal in hand and a quill with a bottle of ink in another. It been a while since she had wrote in a journal, before all the Reign madness started. Spotting a rock near the lake, she proceeded over there, lifting her dress a few times. Once she finally reached the rock and sat on it, she put her bottle of ink on the grass, flipped her hair towards her left shoulder, and opened her journal.<p>

_'What should I write about'_ She thought to herself, tapping her quill against her journal. There were so many things to write about. She just couldn't choose the one that fit. Finally, an idea clicked in her mind and she began writing furiously.

* * *

><p>"It's a talent really." Greer said, complaining about the man whom she had met at the festival. "No matter what the topic, he can wind it back to pepper." The girls laughed. "Sorry, sorry, go on." She told Aylee, interrupting her from reading to them out loud.<p>

Aylee began reading, "Et vacet annalis."

Greer interrupted Aylee once again, "I bring up politics. "Pepper transactions are a political minefield." History? "The peppercorn has a storied past."" The girls laugh once again at the complaints Greer made.

"Why couldn't you have just walk away once he started talking about pepper?" Kate asked, recovering herself from Greer's list of complaints.

"Because that would be rude, Kate." Greer said, causing Kate to shrug her shoulders.

"I doubt he'd wind Virgil back to pepper." Aylee commentated.

"Oh, stop. We know what happens. He wanders around Troy for another 100 stanzas." Greer responded back. The room suddenly got quiet and the girls turned to find Olivia walking into the room. She stood there for a while, looking around at the people sneering at her and giving her dirty looks.

"She looks mortified." Mary commentated.

"I would be too if I was her." Kate replied to her sister, watching Olivia's eyes scan the room, capturing everybody's eyes including hers. Unfortunately, her presences lead to people leaving the room.

Catherine stood from her seat, sending Olivia a dirty look before waking towards Mary. "You and I find ourselves strangely aligned for once." She told her before exiting.

"She dislikes Olivia more than you?" Aylee asked Mary, leaning forward in her seat.

"Apparently." Mary said, shifting her eyes looking from friend to friend.

"Why would Olivia return here?" Lola questioned, leaning forward with the rest of the girls following after.

"With the prince's favor, she can find a match." Kenna stated before looking back at Olivia. "If need be..

"Francis could force the issue." Kate added.

"Who would willingly take used property?" Greer sneered. "Even a royal's."

"That's a bit harsh Greer. Olivia isn't my biggest fan either but she's human too." Kate told Greer, watching her roll her eyes.

"Well, it sounds like there were real feelings there." Kenna commentated on Greer's statement. "Should she be punished forever?" Kenna challenged.

"Her station's fallen. She doesn't belong at court." Greer told Kenna.

"Well, some might say the same of you." Kenna argued, a serious look forming on her face.

"Because I don't have a title." Greer retorted angrily. "How dare you." She leaned forward as if she had challenged Kenna to a fight with Kenna doing the same.

"Stop," Mary commanded. "Please. There's enough ill will at court today." Mary then stood up and walked towards Olivia.

"What is Mary doing?" Kate murmured to herself, watching the pair soon begin to exchange words leading Mary to link arms with Olivia and bring her back to the rest of the girls.

Mary extended her arm out, gesturing Olivia to sit down. "I heard that your things were still missing. Perhaps I could lend you a dress for the festival if you'd like or one of my sisters." Mary offered. 'No, we will not.' Kate thought in her head.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She told the girls, locking eyes with Kate. She could see the evilness lurking behind Olivia's eyes. 'This is going to end in a disaster.'

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Kate's POV<strong>__

Currently, I am in my room freaking out with clothes hanging around me. There are mountains of clothes on every spot on the floor surrounding me. Every dress I thought was hideous or I've worn before have been thrown on the other side of the room. This is a major crisis. I do not have an outfit. Usually, I have something ready and I look tip top gorgeous, but today my mind has gone blank on me. Maybe its because of Olivia. The thought of Francis actually trying to get back with her haunted me. Wasn't I in Reign for a reason? Many thoughts clouded my head as I looked deeper in my closet for more dresses. Suddenly, the unexpected sharp thud of a knock on the door erupted. Not caring about who it was, I let them in.

"Come in," I shouted, holding a dress in my hand, tracing my hand down the sequins and fabric. The creaking of the door signaled the opening and light footsteps entered the room.

"That's a beautiful dress." I froze. What is she doing in my room? I turned around seeing her smug face and slowly put the dress on my chair besides me. "It's a shame though," She walked forward and picked up the dress from the chair and held it in her hand. "A beautiful dress like this doesn't deserve to be on someone like you." It took a lot of guts for me not to punch her in her face. She dropped the dress on back on the chair and turned towards me. "I know you're wondering why I've come here?"

"Mostly and I'm also thinking of a way to hit you in your face." I threatened, giving her a small smile. I saw her face drop and smiled even larger.

"I'm just here to say one thing to you." She announced, before glaring at me. "Stay away from Francis. I saw the way you looked at us when I first came here. You and your sister, Mary had a face full of jealousy and I know you think that Francis is going to end up with you or Mary but you're wrong. He'll choose me like he's done plenty of times before." She walked away, not before picking up the dress. "Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks for the dress." She walked out the door with the dress_. That bitch walked out with my dress._

* * *

><p><em>'Finally, I've finished.'<em> Liz thought in her head. She dropped her quill inside the ink bottle and looked over her writing. She suddenly felt a shadow looming over her and placed itself right next to her. She soon smiled once she heard the voice speak.

"So, this is where my Princess has been all day? Locking herself away from the crowd."

"Hello, Sebastian. To what extend do I owe for your presence?" She faced him, watching a small smile form at her comment.

"I think you owe me a kiss." He answered, putting his canteen that he's been carrying in his hand on the grass and leaning forward towards her, grabbing her hands.

"I don't think that's possibly. You see, there's this man I've been seeing and I don't want him to see me kiss another man behind his back." She responded, pulling her hands back from his and placing them on her journal.

Bash smirked. He was starting to enjoy this cat mouse game she was playing with him. "Well, that's too bad. A princess shouldn't be sitting here without her knight in shinning armor." With that statement, he leaned forward and moved up half an inch to place a small kiss on her lips. "So, what are you writing about?"

"Little thoughts from my mind." She answered, giving him a small smile, tapping her fingers on the journal. "Some about me, my family, even you."

"Really?" He asked, interested, bringing his canteen to his lips. "Can I see what is written in this journal?"

"No," Liz answered, holding her journal to her chest. She saw that look on Bash's eyes. He was interested. He wanted to know what was in the journal.

"Please?" He begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No, Sebastian, you can't read what's in my journal."

"Okay, fine." _'Wow, he was giving up so easily. What's going on in his mind?'_ Little did she know that Bash had plan hatching in his brain. He leaned forward and grabbed the book from her hands, flipping it open to a random page and stood up. Liz jumped up after him and tried to get her journal back but to no avail. He was nearly 6'1 and she was just 5'3. He kept blocking her with his arm from reaching the book and she nearly climbed his entire body.

"Sebastian, give it up!" She told him, throwing both of her hands up in the air to get the journal back.

"Oh, looky here, a poem about me. Let's see what it says." He said amused.

_"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you simply, without problems or pride:_

_I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving_

_but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand,_

_so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."_

Liz gave up and sat back down on the rock and put her face in her hand in embarrassment. She felt him get in front of her and pull her hand from her face. He placed her journal back on her lap and pulled her face up with his hands under her chin. He locked eyes with hers and pressed his lips against hers. At first, it was gentle but he began kissing her with more passion in which she did the same. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let their tongues explore each others mouths. His fingers ran through her hair and pulled her closer, almost pulling her off the rock and into his lap. He pulled away from her completely so they both of them was catching on to their breaths. The two then pressed their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes.

"Just so you know. I feel the same."

"I hope you do. I really worked hard on that poem." She told him, making him form a small smile. Her fingers trailed down from his head, running down his arm and on top of her lap. They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying each other's presences. No words could compete with what was going on. "I should... uh... get going." Liz announced, moving away from Bash. She moved off the rock, collecting her journal and ink, and began to walk away from Bash. A hand tugged her arm, pulling her back and a small peck was planted on her lips.

"Is there anymore poems you wrote about me that I should know about?" He asked, pulling his lips into a smirk. She responded by rolling her eyes and pushing him away, leaving him by himself.

* * *

><p>Bash sat on the rock, staring out, taking several sips from his canteen. He finally had her. The one girl he thought that he had no chance getting was finally his. Nothing can ever make him lose his mood. Taking a large gulp from his canteen, a shadow formed over him and placed itself on the rock next to him.<p>

"I can use some of that." Mary commanded Bash, sticking her hand out for his canteen. He looked confused but didn't give up his canteen that easily. "Everything all right?" He asked concerned, still watching her hand wait for his canteen.

"No, it isn't." Mary answered back."Your brother infuriates me." Her hand impatiently commanded over his canteen. He handed it over to her and watched her take a small sip. Her face twisted as she tried to get use to the burning sensation of the alcohol. He watched amused as she took another heavily gulp from the drink.

"I should probably tell you to slow down." Bash told her, chuckling with a small smile. She handed back his canteen and popped her lips. "But you won't," Mary said, handing him back his canteen, watching him take it back and take a sip himself. "Now, tell me what is your problem with Francis? Was it about Olivia?" He asked, handing her back his canteen. Few minutes later, she ended up drunk.

"We had an argument about Olivia staying and that he was only treated me as a duty and not his future wife." She spilled out. "I felt so foolish. It was so foolish of me to think that we could ever be just a boy and just a girl." She sighed, holding Bash's canteen in his hand. "I mean, that implies that... that one is free to leave if one is unhappy. And while I am stuck here with... with no recourse, he's free to do whatever he wants with whoever he wants." She took another gulp and twisted her face at the burning sensation. "Do you think I'm overreacting? Am I boring you?"

Bash shook his head, "No. it's... unfathomable. Francis has you. Why would he ever look elsewhere when you're the one?"

Suddenly, Mary leaned down towards Bash and planted a kiss on him. Unbeknownst to them, Francis was watching the whole time.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Kate's POV<strong>__

Okay, so I'm at the festival and I'm alone...again. Where the hell was Liz? Probably with Sebastian, doing god knows what. Francis soon walked into the room and looked pissed as heck. He soon left and doing what I do best, I went to go follow him. I saw him stop in the halls and ran a hand through his hair frustrated. So I approached him, cautiously.

"Francis...are you alright?" I asked and I watched him turn around and look at me. He looked at the floor and the wall, then back at me.

"I..uh..no, I'm not." He answered back. I took a step forward to be nearly face to face with him. "Is there anything I ca-

My sentence was cut short from his lips attacking mine. _Oh, my god._ Francis is kissing me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip<strong>_

The dripping of blood slowly came down on her head, making the young girl stir in her sleep, brushing it off. The dripping continued onto her head, making her flutter her eyes open and feel a liquid sitting on her forehead. Once she touched it with her finger, she looked to find blood. Another drip suddenly came down on her head and she looked up, confused and dazed to see the face of a dead deer's head hanging above her bed. Widening her eyes at the dead beast above her, she let out a ear piercing scream.

* * *

><p><em>Hoped you guys liked it. I tried my best especially with Olivia's character. And who is the girl that has the dead deer in her room? Is it Kate, Liz, Mary, or all three? Again, the poem does not belong to me, belongs to the fantastic Pablo Neruda. Review and tell how you feel.<em>


End file.
